My Double Life
by Andi 31
Summary: Bella Swan is a straight A student by day and A sultry country night club singer on weekends. Edward Cullen is a vampire who is drawn to her blood and to the singers blood as well . can A vampire have more then one singer. or are they the same .ooc
1. Chapter 1

My Double Life Bet ed by Team Edward

A/N: The Twilight characters in this story is owned By Stephanie Meyer.

In this story I am going to pretend the songs included are written by Bella Swan, even though they are written in reality by someone else. I hope this is OK.

Another disclaimer is at the bottom, I put it there so there are no spoilers.

Bella's Point of view

I climbed the stairs to the new Country Night Club I could not believe how much my life has changed less than one year ago. Last year I was a normal 16 year old girl. I was ending my sophomore year and was ready to start a fun filled summer. I was going to hang out with my best friend Jacob and ride dirt bikes and sit on the beach, go to Barn fires it was going to be great. Then tragedy struck and I would never be the same again.

~~Flashback

Jake and I were at my house watching a scary movie marathon.

"Bells, we need more popcorn and chips."

"Yeah I'll get them on the next commercial."

I waited for the next commercial break and raced into the kitchen. I quickly filled up our glasses with soda and waited for the microwave popcorn to finish popping. I was about to re-enter the living room when the phone rang. I picked it up on second ring.

"Hello Swan Residence."

"Hello is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes may I help you?"

"I am Officer O'Grady I am afraid I have bad news. Your Father has been hurt in the line of duty."

"Oh my God what happened to him!" I screamed.

"Miss Swan, he was shot. You have to come to the hospital right away."

I stood there in a trance I could not believe what I just heard. My father the man who promised me every morning before he left for work, how he would always be careful, was now fighting for his life.

"Hey Bells! You are missing the show. Bells what's wrong?"

"My father has been shot, I have to go to the hospital."

"Oh God Bells, lets go I will take you."

Jake and I arrived at the hospital and I ran to the nurses' station.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for Charlie Swan I was told he was here."

"May I ask who you are to him Miss?"

"I am his daughter Bella, please, is he going to be okay?"

"Right now your father is in critical condition the next 48 hours is going to be very crucial."

Time seemed to stand still a few seconds seemed like minutes . A minute seemed like an hour and an hour felt like a day.

I thought I would go crazy from waiting when finally a Doctor approached me.

"Hello Miss Swan, I am Dr Phillips I am the attending Doctor on your father's case."

"How is he? Is he ok?"

"He is stable, but I have terrible news. The bullet had entered through your father's left shoulder blade, it punctured his lung and lodged itself in the spinal canal. He was paralyzed instantly. I am terribly sorry, but your father will never be able to walk again."

Months went by and I was staring down a bunch of bills I could not afford to pay. Shut off notices for the electricity, A pending foreclosure on the house. Being Chief of Police of a small town did not leave much for a family to live on. We barely could keep up with anything. I knew I had to do something I had to find a job that would bring enough money in that I could pay off the electric bill and to get our home back in good standing. I looked in the wanted ads and found just your regular minimum wage jobs. I knew they would not make enough money. I was about to give up when I saw it, A new Night Club was looking to hire someone who could sing five nights a week. I have been told by my family over the years that I have a talent for singing.

The only problem was I was shy and hated to be the center of attention, but I had to take this job, It would give us the money we needed.

~~Current day.

I waited at one of tables for the manager to come meet with me, I was so nervous. Would he like my singing? Was I really talented or was that something my family and friends just told me?

"Hello Darlin, My name is Austin Bodeen. How may I help you?"

I looked at him nervously, "I am here to audition for the singing job."

"You little filly look at you, wearing glasses and your hair is tied in a pony tail. I need a girl who is willing to stand out who will shine!"

"Mr Bodeen please give me a chance I need this job more than anything. See my father is paralyzed and the bills are piling up. My electricity will be shut off in two weeks if I don't pay it. If I don't come up with 1500 dollars in the next month, my father and I will lose our house and we will be homeless. Please I will do whatever it takes. I will change my appearance, but I need this job."

"Well I'll say, little filly you got some spunk. Okay show me what you got."

I walked on the stage sat down on the dusty stool and began to play.

A/N:  
Disclaimer!  
Sadly Charlie's condition did happen. Charlie's paralysation happened with a man who was living life on the edge. Please everyone, if you know someone who lives their life dangerously, try to persuade them to stop. To view this story go to:

http:/www(dot)bluelight(dot)?t=363469


	2. Chapter 2

My Double Life chapter2 Beta ed by Team Edward 1996

Bella's point of view.

I sat down on the dusty stool and began to play.

She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati On a snow white Christmas Eve Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline It'd been a long hard year She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention she was going way too fast Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass She saw both their lives flash before her eyes She didn't even have time to cry She was so scared She threw her hands up in the air

Jesus take the wheel Take it from my hands 'cause I can't do this on my own I'm letting go So give me one more chance To save me from this road I'm on Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder and the car came to a stop She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock And for the first time in a long time She bowed her head to pray She said I'm sorry for the way I've been living my life I know I've got to change So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel Take it from my hands Cause I can't do this on my own I'm letting go So give me one more chance To save me from this road I'm on Oh Jesus take the wheel

Oh I'm letting go So give me one more chance Save me from this road I'm on From this road I'm on Jesus take the wheel Oh take it take it from me Oh

"Hoo Doggies little Filly that was some fine singing you got the job. Can you start tonight?"

"I sure can when do you want me to come in?"

"Can you be here at 9pm. The band needs to learn your songs, then you go on at 11pm. Make sure you prepare two songs for tonight. After that it will be a five song set. You will have two days of rehearsals, and three nights of performing. There is a sign on bonus of 2000 dollars if you manage to stay with me for at least two months. You will be bringing home 1000 dollars each week.

"Oh thank you so much I won't let you down." I said overjoyed.

Edward's point of view.

109 years on this earth another small town, another few years of pretending to be a normal high school student. Only thing was I am far from normal. I am a blood sucking creature of the night. Yep I was a vampire.

"Come on Edward cheer up, you are depressing Jasper sighed Alice. It's going to be great this time, this place is going to be different I can feel it."

"OK Alice whatever you say." I agreed.

"Edward you know better than to bet against me!" She was right, even though she receives visions, she will find a way to make herself right and us wrong.

I smiled at her and quickly got ready for my first day at Forks High as a Junior for the 80th time in my life.

I made my way to the main office listening to the dirty minds of the female population. Damn he is hot what I would give to have him bend me over and - I quickly stopped listening. If I could throw up I would have. What was with these girls, I pondered that for a while then concluded that there much not be many 'hot' guys here in Forks.

"Hello how my I help you?" The secretary asked politely.

"Good Morning, I am Edward Cullen I am here to pick up my new schedule."

"Oh of course." She trembled "Here you go and here is a map of the school so you won't get lost."

"Thank you."

I quickly glanced at my new schedule.

8:15am-9:15am English

9:20am-10:20am Calculus

10:25am-11:25am History

11:25pm-12:15pm Lunch

12:20pm-1:20pm Biology

1:25pm-2:25 Advanced Math

2:30pm-3:30 Study hall.

Well this was going to be a fun day. I got through the first few classes, without going out of my mind. I knew more than these teachers. I could not wait to get to lunch so I could see my siblings and be able to talk to them.

"So Eddie, how is it going Bro?"

"Emmett please do not call me Eddie. It's Edward and fine, thanks."

"Hey Alice interrupted. Jasper and I just found this New Night Club in Port Angeles. They are a Country Western Night Club. Jasper loves Country Music I think it would be a fun place to go."

"I don't know," I sighed "I never cared all that much for Country Music."

"Oh Come on Edward we can't celebrate Jasper's Re-birthday without you."

She looked at me using her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh ok I will go." Again, never. Bet. Against. Alice.

~~Later that night.

I dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight white tee shirt that Alice picked out for me. She thought it would be fun if we dressed to match the place we were going to. The jeans were so tight that had I been human they would be cutting off my blood supply.

We arrived at the Club and quickly found our seats up front The first act came and went, once they were finished we all clapped.

"And now," He made a brief pause. "Making her Neon Moon debut Miss Izzy B!"

I sat and waited for the new singer to make her way to the stage, had to admit I was enjoying myself. I was beginning to understand why people loved Country music.

I was instantly hit by a enticing scent, It was the most delicious smelling aroma I had ever smelled. I could feel my throat burning. I was about to leave I was about to walk out the door when I heard the voice of an Angel.

Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby Last night I did things I'm not proud of And I got a little crazy Last night I met a guy on the dance floor And I let him call me baby

And I don't even know his last name Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
And then it turned in,  
"Oh no, what have I done?"  
And I don't even know his last name

We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning I had no clue what I was getting into So I blame it on the Cuervo Oh where did my manners go?

And I don't even know his last name Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
And then it turned in,  
"Oh no, what have I done?"  
And I don't even know his last name Here we go...

Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure how I got here Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere I gotta go I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road They say what happens here stays here All of this will disappear There's just one little problem...

I don't even know my last name Oh my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
And then it turned in,  
"Oh no, what have I done?"  
And I don't even know my last name

What have I done What have I done What have I done Oh, what have I done

I don't even know my last name

It turned into "Oh no, what have I done?"  
And I don't even know my last name

It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
And then it turned in,  
"Oh no, what have I done?"  
And I don't even know my last name My last name

It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
And then it turned in,  
"Oh no, what have I done?"  
And I don't even know my last name Oh yeahhh

I had never heard anyone sing like that I came into the Neon Moon not liking Country Music and now I was convinced it was the most beautiful music in the world.

The next day I started my second day of school the day was just like any other until I went to my Biology class. I was sitting at one of the tables when I was hit by the most enticing scent. Once again my throat burned. She was not much to look at she wore a tee shirt, jeans and a blue sweater. She had long brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail. She was very plain and yet stunning and she had the most heavenly smell. I felt drawn to her just like I had been drawn to the blood of the country singer last night. She was so beautiful her long brown hair flowed down her back like a waterfall and her eyes were like deep pools of chocolate.

I had to talk to Carlisle I felt the same desire to kill her as I did the singer last night. Was it possible to have more than one singer.

A/N: Jesus take the wheel and Last name are owned by Carrie Underwood, however in fanfiction land they are songs written by Isabella Swan.

Last Name see: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=f27zNlmRMWU

Jesus take the Wheel see: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=lydBPm2KRaU

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

My Double Life Ch. 3 Beta ed By TeamEdward1996 she is awesome .

Bella's point of view

I could not believe this Double life I was leading, by day I was Bella Swan the wilting wallflower, who is happy to blend into the background then to stand out. A straight 'A' student. By Night, I was Izzy B the sultry sexy new Country singer in the New Country western Night Club Neon Moon. I hated lying to my dad, but it was necessary.

"Bells where are you going this late?" He asked.

Um Dad it's the weekend, I am staying at Angela's House."

"Oh, okay have fun." He replied innocently.

"I will Dad, love you."

"I love you to Bells."

Leaving Charlie alone was not a real issue he had a live-in Nurse who helped him. Her name was Sara.

I originally was suppose to sing at the Club for five nights a week, but Austin found out I'm 17 years old and since I'm a minor I was only able to sing on the weekends. I thought I was going to be fired, but I wasn't. I became very close to Austin,  
he was like a big brother.

He also liked the songs I wrote, and the crowds usually went wild. For example the song that was inspired by my Cheating Ex-boyfriend.

~~Flashback

I was driving down to La push to hang out with Jake, when I saw my boyfriend fucking the school slut Lauren Mallory. The only thing was they never saw me.

I had to pull over and stop driving, because my tears were blinding me. I had no idea how long I was sitting there. Jake came running up to me to see what was wrong.

"I just caught Mike and Lauren having sex I cried. How could he do this to me?"

I was so mad I wanted to kill him I wanted to hurt him. I even thought about smashing his new pick-up truck his parents bought him.

Then I thought I would go to jail and who would take care of Charlie and who would help pay the bills. So I did the next best thing, I wrote a song.

~~Current day

~At the Club

"Ladies and Gentlemen Neon Moon is proud to present Miss Izzy B!"

I had gotten a lot more comfortable with the crowds since I started.

"How y'all doing out there? Y'all feeling alright? This song I am about to sing is for all the woman in here who have been betrayed by a man."

The woman yelled and I began to sing.

Right now he's probably slow dancing With a bleached-blond tramp And she's probably getting frisky Right now, he's probably buying Her some fruity little drink 'Cause she can't shoot whiskey Right now, he's probably up behind her With a pool stick Showing her how to shoot a combo

And he don't know I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some White-trash version of Shania karaoke Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars Worth of that bathroom Polo

Oh and he don't know That I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl 'Cause the next time that he cheats Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats Oh, before he cheats Oh

I sang a few more songs and headed home to get ready for school the next day.

I had a really interesting Schedule this year. There was also buzz around the school that there were five new Students in the school. I finished up my last class and headed for the cafeteria to have lunch.

I was sitting with my friends Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, when I noticed five of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. They had pale white skin, and the nicest clothes I had ever seen. A few of them looked like the people I seen at Neon Moon The other night, but I could not be sure If they were the same people.

I finished my lunch and headed for my biology class. I walked in and saw the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. I noticed he was sitting at my table meaning that whoever this boy was he was going to be my new Lab partner.

I would have introduced myself had I not been so shy, the only time I was not shy was at the club, but I had to be that way or I would not have a job. I was going to work up the courage to try and introduce myself, but he seemed so angry and so distant. I waited until school was over to ask him what his problem was. He acted like I pissed in his tightly whities.

He had darted out of the room before I even had the chance to say something, I didn't know who he was, but I would find out.

A/N: The song Izzy B sings in the club is called Before he Cheats by Carrie Underwood. See http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=WaSy8yy-mr8


	4. Chapter 4

My Double Life Ch. 4 This has been Beta ed By TeamEdward1996

Edward's point of view

I had no idea what was going on. All I know was I had to get out of that class room and away from that girl with the glasses and pony tail. Her scent nearly knocked me off my feet. I kept visualizing ways to kill her, I could not let that happen. The same thing happened to me in the club, with the singer, but her scent was not as potent as this girls. I think it was because in the club her scent was mixed in with food and stale booze.

I had heard from the thoughts that the mystery girl in Biology was named Isabella Swan..

I seemed to be drawn to this mysterious creature and I followed her around where ever she went. At the same time I was also drawn to the singer Izzy B from the club I had been there every night for the past 4 days and she was not there. I really needed to see her. It was like her music spoke to my soul. Well, that is if I still had a soul.

"Excuse me, Hi, could you tell me when the really pretty singer with the long Brown hair and deep brown eyes will be performing again?"

"Oh you mean Izzy B?" The waitress, Emily, answered. "Yeah she is only here three days a week. See apparently Austin the Boss found out that she was only 17 and a student. Under Normal circumstances He would have fired her for lying, but the poor girl has had some hard ships this past year."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well about 18 months ago her dad was shot in the line of duty. He was the chief of police and since he was the chief for a small town he was not making good money. She needs money to help support them. Before she started here, the electricity was going to be shut off and her house was going into foreclosure."

I could not believe what a hardship, this poor girl was having. Most girls her age did not have to worry about things like this. The least of their worries was whether or not they past a test, or did this guy like me. Poor Izzy B was a young girl dealing with grown up problems.

Bella's Point of View

All week long I felt like I was being watched and no matter where I went that golden eyed stuck up, thinking he is God's gift was there. I could not stand him, and yet I felt drawn to him, I hated him for treating me like I was a deadly disease and at the same time I wanted to grab him push him up against the nearest wall wrap my legs around his waist and fuck him so hard his eyes would bulge out of his head. Wait why am I saying these things? I am a virgin for crying out loud. His behavior had inspired me to write a bunch of songs.

I had found out through other people in school that his name was Edward Cullen. I also learned that he has two sisters named Alice and Rosalie, as well as two brothers named Jasper and Emmett.

I had also heard thanks to the school gossip Jessica Stanley that The Cullen's and the Hales were all dating each other. I really didn't see what the big deal was. They are not related and if they were lucky enough to find one another, then who was I to judge them.

Surprisingly enough even though I worked weekends at the Night club I Still managed to keep my A+ average.

~~A few days later.

~In Biology Class

Attention students for the next three weeks you and your partner, the person sitting next to you, will be doing a project on Mitosis. This is 10% of your final mark, so work hard.

Oh great I get to work with him. I hope he is not lazy and does his share of the work

"So I guess we are working together." He stated firmly.

"Yeah guess we are, listen Edward I have worked very hard to maintain my A+ average and I can't afford to get a grade lower than an A."

"Well I don't want a grade lower than an A either so you better not slack off either."

Edward's point of view

How was I going to do this work with Bella when her scent was driving me crazy. I also noticed something really odd about her. I could not hear her thoughts. this was the second time this had happened. Last weekend I managed to get a few minutes with Izzy B, I wanted to listen to her thoughts, but I could not hear anything at all.

"So when would be a good time for us to meet and work on this project." I asked.

"How about Monday, Wednesday, and Thursdays after school from 4-7 pm."

"Well I can do Monday and Wednesday but I can't do Thursdays. How about Friday or Saturday."

"I can't do Saturdays or Fridays I am a busy those days."

"Busy doing what? I can tell just by looking at you that you are lying."

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me that I am lying. Look I can't do weekends so I can I only work with you Monday and Wednesdays." She replied a little pissed off.

"Sounds Like a plan."

~~Friday Night.

I took a shower and got ready to go and watch Izzy B perform. I was getting into the habit of going hunting more than normal. Between Bella and Izzy B I had to constantly keep myself completely satiated with blood.

I arrived at the Club around 10pm I watched the first act of the night. It was a band called Tennessee Dreams, they were good. I listened to their entire set waiting in anticipation for Izzy B to come to the stage.

She looked beyond sexy I could feel my pants getting tighter by my enlarging erection. I never had a reaction like this before. Well except when Bella bent down to grab a pencil and I got a look at her gorgeous ass. Ass? What was wrong with me? These two girls were taking my ability of treating a woman with the upmost respect. For the first time in my life I was filled with sexual desire.

Bella's Point of view

I could not wait to sing the two new songs that was inspired by Edward, I discovered that he was coming to the club two weeks ago, He had approached me, and asked me something. He never noticed the similarities between myself and Izzy B.

I waited as Austin introduced me to the crowd.

"Hey everybody, I wanted to try out something new, I hope you like it. It's a song for all us woman who feel drawn to someone."

I began to play the new guitar rift and let the words flow from me.

Everywhere I look the sun is shining

But it's always raining here inside

I can see

You really had a hold on me

It's a mean old love

With a flame that never dies

Won't you tell me why

I can't say goodbye

Everywhere I look you're in my shadow

When I turn around there's no one there

And it's a real bad sign

I'm walking on a real thin line

A fool in love with a fool that never cared

Won't you tell me why

I can't say goodbye

Won't you tell me why

Ask anyone you know

And they'll say love fades away

But this hearts' cryin' just like yesterday

And it's a real bad sign

I'm walking on a real thin line

A fool in love with a fool that never cared

So won't you tell me why

I can't say goodbye

Won't you tell me why

I can't say goodbye

I could not believe the response I got from the crowd. I quickly sang the next song . I could not wait to see his reaction.

Oh

You better take it from me

That boy is like a disease

You're running, you're tired, you're trying to hide

And you're wondering why you can't get free

He's like a curse he's like a drug.

You get addicted to his love.

You wanna get out but he's holding you down

'Cause you can't live without one more touch.

He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with gold eyes and he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight

You better run for your life

I see that look on your face,

you ain't hearing what I say

So I'll say it again 'cause I've been where you've been

And I know how it ends, you can't get away

Don't even look in his eyes,

he'll tell you nothing but lies

And you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived

If you listen to me and take my advice

He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with gold eyes and he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight

You better run for your life

Run, run, away don't let him mess with your mind

He'll tell you anything you wanna hear

He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time

But just remember-

He's a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with gold eyes and he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight

You better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life,

Oh you better run for your life

Edward's Point of view

I could not believe the songs Izzy B just sang, and the lyrics with the Gold eyes. Who else could she know that has gold eyes other than me.

And the last time I was referred to as a snake was by Bella. She got upset, because I wanted to do our project a certain way and I was being stubborn and sly, hence the snake calling.

Then something occurred to me could Izzy B and Bella Swan be the same person.

A/N:

I changed the lyric to cowboy Casanova from Blue eyes to Gold. I wanted it to fit Edward. Carrie Underwood owns it and Wynonna Owns Tell me why.

Cowboy Cassanova see: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=oM7NQQ0Lfu4

Tell Me Why see: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=TfLiTdYdLlk

Please excuse the beginning, it was one of the clearest and fullest sounding one I could find.


	5. Chapter 5

My Double Life Ch. 5 Beta ed By TeamEdward1996

A/N: Renee will not be in this story she died when Bella was a baby. Bella has always lived in Forks with Charlie. Her and Jacob are both the same age only she was born in September and he was born in November.

Edward's point of view

As I listened to Izzy B singing, something occurred to me, both her and Bella have brown eyes and long brown hair. They both have enticing scents and they both smell of freesias and strawberries. And most importantly I could not hear either of their thoughts.

I decided once and for all I was going to find out the truth even if I had to follow Miss Bella Swan around 24 hrs a day 7 days a week. Hey it's not like I need to sleep.. I was going to start first thing in the morning. It was Sunday, I heard from Angela's thoughts that on Sundays Bella sings with the church choir and does solos. If she sounds like Izzy B I would know that they are the same person.

Bella's point of view

I loved Sundays I enjoyed singing at my local church. I have been singing there since I was 12 years old. I could not wait 'til I was old enough to join the church choir, a few months ago I was made head soloist. I had just written a song that I felt would be perfect to sing in church and I could not wait to try it out.

I took a shower got dressed and placed my choir robes in the front seat of my truck.

I loved my truck it was a 1953 Chevy truck. It was big and sturdy and had character I loved it. Jake and my dad worked on it to get it running before my 16th birthday.

~~Flashback

"Wake up Bells it's your birthday." My dad yelled.

"Dad come on let me sleep."I shouted back, I was up all night reading Wuthering Heights.

"Bells come on get up its your birthday I made you breakfast." He continued.

"Dad you can't cook."

"Oh alright I bought you breakfast, now come on down stairs before it gets cold."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and walked down the stairs. On the table was blueberry pancakes sausage juice and variety of danishes.

"I see you hit the diner again dad." I joked.

"Well they have the best food around Bells. Eat up, I have a surprise for you and I can't wait to see your face."

"Dad I told you no presents."

"Well it's not wrapped so it don't count." He joked.

I finished my breakfast and wiped my mouth. I was about to wash the dishes, when my dad grabbed me by the arm.

He took his hands and covered my eyes so I could not see.

"Um dad I can't see."

"Yeah I know that's the point, okay one more step and you will be outside, okay open your eyes."

Sitting in the drive way with a big red bow was the biggest red truck, it had some rust but it was so nice. I loved it instantly.

"Dad what is this?"

"This is your Birthday present Happy 16th Birthday!"

"But how when how did you do this?"

"Well Jacob helped me we worked on it together whenever we could in Jacob's garage. That is where I was going this past month when I said I had to work extra shifts.

"Thanks dad I love it ,can I drive it?"

"Well actually You can drive it yet, but I have to come with you, after all, You don't even have your beginners. I figured this would be great to learn on, and I know it's got to be better then learning on the police cruiser."

"Ah dad can't I just drive around the block?" I pleaded.

"Now how would it look if The Chief of Police let his own daughter drive without a license."

"Oh okay, oh Dad, I love it and I love you. Thank you so much."

"I love you too Bells."

~~Current day

A few months later my dad was shot, that was the last happy memory I had of my dad before the accident.

I arrived at the church at 9:30am and put my choir robes on. Services usually began around 10am giving us a 30 minute last minute rehearsal. On Fridays I had choir practice from 4-6 pm, Then I go home made Charlie and I dinner, and left at 8pm to be at the Club. I had no idea how long I was going to be able to hide the fact that I was a country singer at a night club from my dad.

The choir usually sang a few songs in the beginning of the services, one in the middle and one at the end as the people left. I was going to sing my song right in the beginning of the services.

I waited as the people all entered the church and I began to sing.

All the colors of the rainbow All the voices of the wind Every dream that reaches out That reaches out to find where love begins Every word of every story Every star in every sky Every corner of creation lives to testify

For as long as I shall live I will testify to love I'll be a witness in the silences when words are not enough With every breath I take I will give thanks to God above For as long as I shall live I will testify to love

From the mountains to the valleys From the rivers to the sea Every hand that reaches out Every hand that reaches out to offer peace Every simple act of mercy Every step to kingdom come All the hope in every heart will speak what love has done

For as long as I shall live I will testify to love I'll be a witness in the silences when words are not enough With every breath I take will give thanks to God above For as long as I shall live I will testify...

I will testify to love (For as long as I shall live I will testify to love)  
I'll be a witness in the silences when words are not enough With every breath I take will give thanks to God above For as long as I shall live I will testify to love

For as long as I shall live I will testify to love I'll be a witness in the silences when words are not enough With every breath I take will give thanks to God above For as long as I shall live I will testify...

I will testify to love (For as long as I shall live I will testify to love)  
I'll be a witness in the silences when words are not enough With every breath I take will give thanks to God above For as long as I shall live I will testify to love

Edward point of view

I followed Bella's scent to the church I heard Angela thinking about Bella singing in her head I got there just in time to hear the voice of angel coming from inside the building. I peaked inside and standing in the front of the choir was Bella. Her hair was flowing down her back and her glasses were off. Then like a ton of bricks all the pieces fell together Bella Swan and Izzy B were the same person and as soon as I saw her on Wednesday for our Biology project I was going to confront her about it.

A/N:  
The song Bella sings in Church is called Testify to Love by Avalon. To listen to it see:  
http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=dW9OZJpLYr8 and it is also By Wynonna JUdd . 


	6. Chapter 6

My Double Life chapter 6 beta ed by Team Edward1996

A/N: Even though Edward is coming to forks after Bella in this story, he was still there 70 yrs ago when Emphrian Black was the chief of the Quileute tribe. Since Jacob has not changed yet, he still thinks the legends of the cold ones are still silly stories and he has told Bella about them. She has known about the legends for awhile now, but she is now realizing that Edward is a vampire. There is going to be a small explicit scene, so readers beware.

Edward's Point of View

I could not believe how blind I have been and how could I not notice the similarities between Izzy B and Isabella Swan. Furthermore why did she find it necessary to hide who she was from me, okay granted we weren't all that close yet, but we were getting there. Even though I think she is still a little upset with me about how I treated her when I first met her. I know she knows that I see her every weekend at the club, and I know now that she knows it's been me all along. I could not wait any longer as soon as I get her alone. I am going to confront her.

I waited for her to show up at my house, the rest of the family were all up in Canada hunting and spending the weekend at our cabin in the woods. Even without my Vampire hearing I could hear her death trap of a truck coming up the drive way, what she saw in that thing I will never know. All I know is it is not a safe car for My Bella to be driving in. Wait "My Bella", when did I become so possessive over her?

I heard three knocks on the door and ran at vampire speed to answer it.

"Hi I see you found the place without any trouble."

"Yeah well I bought a G.P.S they work wonders, I will never get lost again." She joked. "Ok so where do you want to work at?"

"How about the dining room there is a lot of room and a big table in there." I replied.

"Oh okay sounds good."

"Edward for the last time this type of plant needs more sunlight then that one."

"No it doesn't. I have done this before and I am never wrong."

"Oh is that right, typical male; can never be wrong about anything! I'll have you know I read all about this plant on Google and it said it needs lots of sunlight."

"Oh what the Hell does Google know I know more than Google"

"God, you are so stubborn! Can you even admit when you are wrong?"

"Yeah when it happens, and can't you see that I know what I am talking about. I swear you drive me crazy!"

"I swear there is a part me Edward that just wants to walk out that door and never look back!"

I was up in her face I could smell her scent surrounding me, I was drowning in it.

"Yeah well sometimes part me wants to pick you up and throw you out of my house!"

"Oh really? And what does the other part want?"

"The other part of me, Bella. The other part wants this!"

Before I could stop myself I had her body pressed up against the wall and I was kissing her, she tried to push me away, but she soon gave in and had her legs wrapped around my waist. I carried her upstairs into my bedroom. She quickly removed my shirt and I removed hers. It was like we could not get enough of each other. I licked her bottom lip, praying that she would allow me inside her mouth, and she did. Our tongues battled together. Each of us still determined to dominate the other. I could smell her arousal. If I thought her blood was tempting, her arousal was 1000 times more. I wanted to taste her so badly. I found my hands finding their way into her pants and into her lace panties. I stroked up and down her slit, making her even more wet.

"Oh God! Oh Edward it feels so fucking good!"

"Yes Come for me baby! Come all over my fingers!"

I could feel her tighten around them. She started to unbutton my pants and tried to stroke my cock, I could feel the monster inside me raging, beckoning me to take her and drain her. The next thing I knew I flew away from her as fast as I could leaving her all confused.

"Edward what the hell was that!" She asked. "And why did your eyes change from gold to black?"

"I told you Bella its nothing."

"God Edward you need to stop lying to me I am many things but one of them is not stupid, besides my best friend is of the Quileute Tribe. I have known him all my life and do you think that by now I have not heard the legends."

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"Edward don't you dare lie to me I know what you are in fact I have known for awhile!"

"Oh really and what am I? May I ask."

"You are one of the cold ones. You are a vampire."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I told you my best friend is of the Quileute Tribe."

"Oh and this friend does he have a name?"

"He does, but if I say who he is he will get in trouble and it would violate the treaty."

Geez how much did this kid tell her I wondered.

"Bella you have my word I won't say anything and no harm will come to him."

"His name is Jacob Black."

"Emphriam Blacks great, great grandson."

"Who is that?" She asked.

"Wow I didn't realize I said that out loud. Emphriam was the chief of the tribe when we came to this area the first time."

"How long ago was that?" She asked.

"It was 70 years ago. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and I were all hunting on the Quileute land. There was four of us and just three of them. Carlisle convinced Emphriam that we came in peace and had no intentions to hurt him or any of the tribe. So we made the treaty; We are not allowed on their lands and they are not allowed to tell anyone who or what we are. I have to ask Bella aren't you scared knowing what I am and what I could do?"

"No I am not afraid of you, you never hurt me and we have been alone together lots of times. If you were going to do something you would have by now. Edward I think we need to talk about what almost happened between us."

"Oh yeah that what about it?"

"Edward obviously the both of us feel something for each other, I know I do, God I am so tired of denying it. Do you have any idea how many times I wished you would just kiss me, and make me yours forever?"

"Yeah but you acted like you hated me." I stated.

"Yeah well I was pissed about how you treated me the first time we met."

"I am sorry about that, but your blood is so tempting and I was trying not to kill you."

"You wanted to kill me?"

"Yes I never wanted a human so much in my life. It took every ounce of my strength to not kill you. I thought of so many ways to lure you to me, and I fought them all."

"What makes you think I would have come with you?"

"Oh you would have, we vampires can be very persuasive. Bella since I am being completely honest with you, don't you think you should be honest with me?"

"What are you talking about I never lied to you."

"Bella I know who you are, I know you are Izzy B." 


	7. Chapter 7

My Double Life chapter 7 Be taed bY Team Edward1996

Bella's Point of view

"How do you know?"

"I started putting the pieces together, you both had long brown hair, you both have the same scent, and I can't hear either of your thoughts."

"Wait what are you talking about? You can't hear my thoughts?"

"Some vampires when they awaken to their new life are given gifts. Mine is mind reading."

"Can anyone else in your family read minds?"

"No, that is just me, but Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control emotions."

"How does Jasper control emotions?"

"Well he can make you happy if you are sad, or he can calm you down if you are anxious."

"Oh I see."

"Bella about before, when I kissed you and we did all those other things. I am really sorry."

"Why are you sorry, are you saying your regretting it?"

"No I do not regret it, but I feel like I almost took advantage of you. For crying out loud I didn't even ask if I could touch you."

"I didn't complain in fact you made me feel really good."

"I did? I really don't have much experience in that department."

"Edward can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"When were you turned?"

"I was turned in 1918."

"Ok so you are telling me that you have been around for over 100 something years, and you have never in your life been with a woman. Edward are you a virgin?"

"Yes!"

"How is that even possible, that you could live all these years and not want to have sex?"

"Bella you have to understand, when I was human I lived in a very different time then what you and I live in now. When I was human a proper man did not make love to a woman unless they were married. When I was human I had no interest in getting married or settling down with anyone. I wanted to become a soldier. I wanted to do my part in the war effort."

"What about afterwards, I mean Edward you are a gorgeous looking man, you can't tell me that no woman has not tried to get into your pants."

"No in fact lots of woman tried, but I could not see just having sex with someone unless I was in love with them. For the most part most of the human girls I encountered only thought about what it would be like in their minds. Some were brave enough to approach me, but I made it clear to them that I was saving myself for the right person. There was one person who was very persistent and it took her awhile to take the hint."

"Oh who was that?"

"She is vampire like myself her name is Tanya. She tried everything she could think of to try and get me to give in."

"What did she do?"

"She would show me images in her mind of her and I together, or she would show me her and other men. Thinking that I would get jealous. Sometimes she would try and block my thoughts, and she would show up in my room wearing something very revealing."

"Wow so how did you get her to stop?"

"I just explained to her, that I cared for her, but like I care and love Rosalie and Alice, like sisters."

"How do you feel about me?"

"I feel drawn to you, I feel this constant need to protect you, and I feel like I want to just kiss you and never stop. I want everything with you. I want you so much. I want to kiss you all over. I want to touch you in ways that no man has ever had before. I want to hear you scream my name in ecstasy. I want to make love to you!"

I could feel my panties getting wetter and wetter as he declared all of the things he wanted to do with me. I wanted to say something, but I stood there staring at him unable to speak, yet my mind was saying what he was saying.

"Bella aren't you going to say anything? I have never said those things before to anyone."

"I feel the same way about you Edward I want you so bad, I want you so bad it hurts."

He pulled my body close to his and slowly lowered his mouth to my lips. Unlike our first kiss, this one started out tender, but grew in passion. He traced his tongue around my bottom lip asking for entrance, I let him in my mouth massaging his tongue with my own. We kissed like that for what seemed like forever. His hands caressing me up and down my back, but not touching me anywhere intimately.

He was the first to pull away, I felt like I lost apart of myself when he stopped kissing me, like I lost a part of my soul.

"Why did you stop, I thought you wanted me?"

"Bella I do want you, and I do want to do all those things with you, but I respect you. I want us to get to know each other. I want to learn everything about you. I want you to know everything about me. I want to take things slow, and I want to take you out on a proper first date. So will you go out with me sometime this week?"

"Yes I am free on Wednesday evening."

"I will pick you up at your house around 6pm."

"I will be waiting for you, oh Edward I really got to get going it's getting late and Sara has something to do this evening."

"Oh ok see you in school tomorrow."

I kissed him on the lips and headed for my truck.

A/N:  
I did not want to rush into Bella and Edward declaring that they love each other. They have feeling for each other, but he respects her and he does not want to take advantage of her. Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

My Double Life chapter 8 Beta ed by TeamEdward1996

Edward's point of view

I could not believe I kissed her and touched her. I had never in all my existence ever touched a woman like that before.

I was so excited about taking Bella out on our very first date. I wanted to be somewhere fun , but not typical.

I thought about dinner and a movie, but you can't really talk at a movie. I thought about the meadow, but that place was a little to intimate for a first date.

"I know where you can take her!" Alice squealed. "There is this new place that just opened in Port Angeles called PUTT N STUFF."

"Putt and Stuff?"

"Yeah it's got mini golf and go carts, arcades a rock climbing wall bowling, doom buggies, ping pong, table hockey, pool tables. It's got everything."

"Wow Alice it sounds great, I bet Bella would love to go to a place like that! Hey do you have the number? I am going to call them and see how much it costs to rent the whole place out for a few hours."

"Yeah the number is 360- 579-2253."

"Thanks Alice I am going to call them right now."

"Hello Putt N Stuff, Ashley speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello Ashley, my name is Edward and I wanted to know how much would it cost to rent out your whole establishment for about five hours?"

"Wow sir for five hours no one has ever asked that before, could I place you on hold while I get my manager?"

"Yeah no problem."

I waited for what seemed like forever, before someone new came on the phone.

"Hello this is Jo Ann, Ashley is telling me that you want to rent out our whole place for 5 hours?"

"Yes ma'am I do, I want to take my date out somewhere fun, and I would like us to have a good time with no distractions."

"Well it's going to be about 4000 dollars, when would you need the place?"

"This coming Wednesday from 5-10 pm."

"5-10 pm that sounds fine, I will make sure we have the place set up for you, We would have to have a few associates here, to make sure everything is OK, but don't worry they will not bother you or your date."

"Could I pay for this over the phone or would you prefer I come down in person and pay?"

"No over the phone is good."

I read her my American Express card number, and waited for her to tell me that I was approved, which I knew I would be, I have billions and billions of dollars.

"OK sir, I have it all set up for Wednesday April 10th, thank you so much and it was a pleasure doing business with you."

It was a good thing I didn't need to sleep, because if I did I wouldn't be getting any. It was now Tuesday night and I could not wait for school on Wednesday, to be over with.

I was happy because that day Forks High was having Teacher Conferences ,and Bella and I would be getting out of school around 11am. I would have loved to start our date as soon as we got out from school, but she told me she had rehearsal and would not be done at the club until almost 2pm.

I decided that before I took her to Putt N Stuff we would have a nice picnic in the park. Alice told me that there would be very little sunlight so it would be OK to take her there first.

~Wednesday morning 7 am

I got up took a shower, and got ready for school. I told Bella I would pick her up this morning. In fact if I get my way I would be taking her to school every morning. The less she has to drive that screaming metal death trap the better. I arrived at her house around 7:40 am. I walked to her door in human snail pace and rang her door bell.

"Coming!" she yelled, before tripping on the last step. "God I am so clumsy!" She yelled

"No, you are not that clumsy."

"Edward are you kidding me, I just tripped over air, there was nothing in my way."

"It's OK besides I find your clumsiness cute."

"Oh you do, do you?"

I flirted with her for a little bit and gave her a kiss on the cheek, I know we had already kissed on the lips, but those were heat of the moment kisses. I wanted the next time we kissed to be special.

"Hey we better get going, don't want to be late for first bell." I stated.

"You know Edward I do have my own ride, you didn't have to pick me up."

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to. I could not wait to see you, I am so excited about our date tonight."

"I am too so, where are you taking me?"

"I can't tell you, it's surprise."

"Yeah, but how will I know how to dress?"

"Oh Jeans and a tee shirt will be fine."

"Oh ok, so as you know I have rehearsal from 12-1, I will bring a change of clothes to the club, could you meet me there?"

"Yeah of course I will pick you up around 3pm."

"Sounds good I will see you then."

Bella's point of view

I was so excited I could not wait to see where Edward was going to take me. He dropped me off at my house around 11:15 am. I took another shower, changed my clothes and started to head for the club.

"Hey Bells you are back early."

"Yeah Dad the school got out early, Teacher conferences."

"Bells, I need to know where you have been going these past few weeks, and don't tell me it's at Angela's, because I know you are not going there. I am not stupid."

Shit.

"Dad it's not that bad"

"Isabella Marie Swan I want you to tell me right now where you have been going, I might be stuck in this damn chair, but I am still your father!"

"I have a job I get paid 1000 dollars a week."

"Bella what kind of job can a high school student get that pays that kind of money? OH MY GOD Bells it's not Illegal, you're not selling drugs are you?"

"No! Of course not Dad!"

"Then what is it?"

I sing in a country night club on the weekends. It's called Neon Moon."

"All you do is sing and they pay you 1000 dollars a week?"

"Yes Dad, look I am sorry I have been lying to you, but lets face it the money you get from disability is not enough. I saw all the bills Dad. The shut off on the electricity, the pending foreclosure. I took care of all of it, and it gives me and you extra money."

"Bells, is this place nice, it's not like a strip club is it?"

"No of course not Daddy, Listen I got to go, I am going to be late for rehearsal, how about I make arrangements for you to come and watch me sing."

"I would love that, I love you baby, I feel bad because I am stuck in the Damn chair, and I am not doing my part to support you."

"Dad you have been taking care of me ever since mom died, Now it's my turn to help take care of you."

It was around 1:15 by the time I showed up at the club. I called Austin before hand and told him I would be a little late, I got through the set, and called Edward and told him to meet me at the club.

"Hey Austin can you do me a favor?"

"For you little Philly anything what do you need sugar?"

"Well I am going on a first date tonight, and I was wondering if I could park my truck over here, and then pick it up after my date?"

"Yeah of course Darlin', just park it in the warehouse garage near the club, that's the safest place for it."

"Thanks Austin."

"No problem Darlin', oh and have fun on your date!"

I went into the backroom and changed into a new pair of jeans and light tee shirt, The jeans seemed to hug my every curve perfectly. Edward showed up about 10 minutes later.

"Wow Bella you look beautiful."

"I do in this?"

"Yeah so are you ready for our date?"

"Ready as I will ever be since you won't tell me where we are going!"

"Don't you worry I am sure you will have fun!"

We drove along, singing to the songs on the radio, well I was singing. We showed up to what looked like a park.

"Edward where are we?"

"The park I thought we could have a nice picnic underneath those pretty trees."

"A picnic, but Edward you don't eat."

"I know but you do, I figured you could eat and we could talk and get to know each other more."

"OK so what did you bring?"

"Well I wasn't sure what you would like so I brought you potato salad, Cole slaw, some barbecue chicken a piece of apple pie and a bottle water and pink lemonade to wash it all down."

"Wow Edward this food looks delicious, did you make this for me?"

"No Esme did, I told her I was taking you on a picnic and she said that this was typical picnic food I hope it's OK."

I grabbed a piece of cold chicken and bit into it I couldn't remember the last time I had bar be cue chicken taste so good.

"Wow. Edward this is the best food I ever had in a long time, you have to get the recipe from your mom, I would love to make this for Charlie."

"Yeah well why don't you ask her the next time you come to work on our project, they will all be home that day."

"OK I will."

Edward and I talked about everything I told him everything I could about me, and he told me all about him.

When I was finally finished with all my food, and my stomach was well rested. He grabbed my hand to help me up and we headed for his car.

"OK so where are going now?"

"It's still a surprise, but I am sure you will enjoy it!"

"Oh you think so, do you?"

"Yeah I am sure you will have a good time."

We pulled up in front of Putt N Stuff and I could not believe it, I was so excited.

"Edward I have been wanting to come here ever since it opened, I just have been so busy!"

"See I figured you would like it, I wanted to do something fun and different for our first date."

We walked inside and the first thing I noticed was there was hardly anyone there, just a few employees.

"Hey Edward where is all the customers, I figured this place being so new would be packed."

"Well I rented out the place for us for a few hours."

"Holy Crow, you didn't have to do that. I don't want you to spend all kinds of money on me like that!"

"Bella it's OK trust me what I spent here, wouldn't even put a dent in all the money I have."

The first thing we did, was rock climb, I loved it I hadn't been rock climbing in years, I was surprised I even remembered how to do it. Edward had to be careful not to rip the fake rocks from the wall. After that we rode the go-carts, played on the bumper cars, and played a few rounds of Mini Golf, I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun. I didn't want it to end. As the time passed I could feel myself falling in love with Edward.

"Well it's almost 10 I have to get you back home soon."

"Edward I left my truck at the club, could you drive me there so that I can get it and I will drive myself home."

"Bella I want to take you home properly, I will have Emmett follow me after I drop you off and I will have your truck back to you before the morning."

"Yeah but my dad will wonder where my truck is."

All of a sudden his cell phone rang, I could hear Alice on the other end.

"Tell her not to worry, Charlie will be asleep by the time you get home. He won't be up again until the morning, by then your truck will be safe and sound in your drive way."

"OK"

I called Austin and told him, that my date and his brother would be coming that night to pick up my truck, he was OK with that.

We soon arrived at my house and Edward walked me to my door.

"I had a really good time tonight."

"I did to."

"So can I take you out again sometime?"

"Yeah I would love to here's my number we can talk during the week and decide where to go."

"Bella, may I kiss you good night?"

"Yes you may."

He gently caressed my cheek and pulled my body close to his, He slowly lowered his lips to mine. my heart was beating so fast, his lips pressed against mine tender and firm at the same time. I loved his taste of honey suckle, I could get lost in it. Our kiss started out sweet and it built up in passion, I knew one thing I did not want to stop kissing Edward, but unfortunately I have a habit called breathing. We kissed each other two, three more times, before I realized I had to get into the house before Charlie woke up.

"Edward I really got to get in."

"One more kiss."

"OK one more kiss."

We played One more kiss until Edward heard Charlie's thoughts, he was about to wake up if I didn't get into house soon.

"Bella I have to go, he kissed me one last time. I will see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

I walked into the house and floated up to my room, I felt like I was walking on air."

I had no doubt in my mind I was madly in love with Edward Cullen.

A/N:  
The number I used for Putt N Stuff is not real, however that is the area code for Port Angeles. I have no Idea if Putt N Stuff exists, but I thought it was a cool name for place that has mini golf. please review, and, let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

My Double Life chapter 9

. I do not own Twilight, or the characters, I do own Austin though . I found out the place I sent Bella and Edward to on their date Putt n Stuff is an actual place . its in Ohio. contains some sexual scenes

Bella's Point of view

It was Friday night and I was getting ready to preform , I was so happy these past few days and with all of the time I was spending with Edward , has inspired some really good songs. I went into my dressing room to get ready I was wearing a short strapless black dress over that a white man collared shirt , a black tie and knee high black boots. My outfit was covered by a long black trench coat ( picture Shania Twain In her video for Man I Feel Like A woman) I also had on long black Gloves with fringe on and black choke necklace and a black hat.

I waited as Austin got ready to call me to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen How y'all doing out there , Ya 'll feeling good? The crowd screamed and shouted.

Are you all Ready Here she is Miss Izzy B "

" Hey Everyone you all feeling good tonight ? , Well I got to tell you Tonight Man I feel Like A Woman".

Let's go girls! Come on.

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice

Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions-make no conditions

Get a little outta line

I ain't gonna act politically correct

I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take

The chance to get out on the town

We don't need romance-we only wanna dance

We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy

Can you feel it

Come, come, come on baby

I feel like a woman

As I was singing the song , I could feel Edward's eyes on me . I started out singing the song all covered in the black trench coat , letting the audience get a peak at my legs , When I got to the first chorus I removed the long black trench coat and took off the black tie , throwing it into the crowd. I was now singing in just my black strapless dress knee high boots and The white shirt was now unbuttoned and all opened. I left that on until I got to the third chorus and I removed the white collar shirt and threw my hat in the crowd. The men were going wild some of them trying to get closer to the stage, to look up my dress. I kept dancing and opening and closing my legs just enough to tease the crowd, but not enough for them to see my black lace panties with red trim.

Edward's Point of view

I was watching Bella preforming on stage She came out wearing a black trench coat , all closed up I was dieing to see what she was wearing underneath. When she got to the chorus of the song she removed the black trench coat , and all she had on now was a white collared shirt , a tie which she removed and threw into the crowd,and knee high black boots. I had never seen her looking so sexy. Her breasts were practically spilling out of her dress. I was getting mad at the thoughts I was hearing from the men in this room,. _"god look out those perfect tits"_ " _God if I could only get closer I could see see what she is wearing underneath that dress". One _man under his breath said _"God I just want to bend her over and just fuck her"_. That one made me snap I grabbed the guy and pushed him up against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing man "!

"That happens to be my girlfriend up there. I don't like scum like you trying to peek up my girlfriend's dress.

"Calm down man I didn't know ".

"Yeah well now you do, and don't let me ever catch you even thinking about her , because I will know."

"Oh yeah and what do you think you are going to do if I don't"

I was about to punch the asshole , when My brother Emmett stopped me. and pulled me away from the asshole.

He pushed me outside ,into the alley way .

"What the Hell are you trying to do man , trying to expose us! Damn Edward if The little pixie didn't just see what was going to happen, we would be in a world of shit".

"Emmett I was just going to punch him , its not like I was going to drink him dry".

"Edward , brother of mine with your Vampire strength and you being pissed off you would have killed him . You would have exposed us ".

"How The hell is punching him going to expose us "?

Oh I don't know according to Alice's vision she saw you punching him so hard that the power of your punch split the guys face in half . oh and there is no covering it because 100's of people would have seen you do it".

"Damn Its just that I don't like men thinking that way about Izzy B she is a great girl".

"How would you even know you never spoke to her all you do is come here every weekend and watch her sing"..

"I have spoken to her and she is very nice"

"OK but what about Bella I thought you guys had something going on , you guys are always together".

I was about to answer him when Bella came out wearing a jean denim skirt and black tee shirt. she walked up to me giving me a hug and kissing me on my lips I immediately kissed her back opening my mouth so that she could put her tongue in my mouth. I almost forgot Emmett was standing beside me.

He coughed to get my attention

"Oh Bella this is my brother Emmett".

"Nice to meet you Emmett did you enjoy the show?"

"I did .Wait that was you in the black tight dress singing on the stage"?

"Yeah that was me".

"That was you up there,but your Bella and she is Izzy B ".

"Yeah and Izzy B is short for Isabella. Izzy B is my stage name".

"Oh I see , well Bella you were great! I tell you if I didn't have Rosalie to go home to ".

"Hey don't even think about it said Edward".

"Just kidding Bro just kidding".

"Well I got to get going I am meeting Rosalie for a midnight hunt, see ya two later have fun".

"Hey Edward why did your brother feel comfortable letting me know he was going for a midnight hunt?"

"Well as you know Alice can see the future and she saw that you already knew what we are so she told Emmett and Emmett felt comfortable around you to let you know about his Hunting trip".

"So what do you want to do tonight"?

"Well my family is all out for the evening, and we are suppose to work on our project".

"True we do have to work on our project and Sara is watching Charlie this evening . I am just going to call home and tell Charlie I am spending the night at Angela's " I will just have to have Angela cover for me".

"Hello Ang hey its Bella listen can you do me a favor I am going to spending the night at Edward's could you tell my dad I am with you"?

"Damn girl already spending the night didn't you guys just start dating?"

"Yeah but I am going there to work on my project".

"Yeah sure OK I will tell him have fun and don't do anything I would do".

"Thanks Ang "

Bella hung up the phone and dialed the number to her house.

"Hello Oh Hey Sarah could you let me dad know I am spending the night at Angela's house. OK thanks.

Alright I am all ready"

We soon arrived at my house and we walked into the house our arms wrapped around each other.

"SO what do you want to do?"

"I will give you a hint she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down so that I could kiss her lips.

I lifted her in my arms kissing her all the way up the stairs I opened the bedroom door without stopping and placed her on my bed".

"Edward I really love kissing you".

"I love kissing you too I really loved that black dress you were wearing tonight"!

"you did , you didn't think it was too revealing?"

"Well I didn't like how the men in the club were responding to it . I almost got into a fight over it"

"You almost got into a fight ! With A Human are you nuts!"

" LOOK I DIDN'T like the way those men were looking at the woman I am in love with"!

"Wait what did you just say?"

" I said I love you , I have loved you from the moment I saw you,and I want you to be mine always "

Bella's point of view

"Edward I want to play something for you , I hope you like it . I wrote it for you "

I grabbed my guitar and I started playing.

Lyrics:

I don't know but

I think I maybe

Fallin' for you

Dropping so quickly

Maybe I should

Keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I

Know you better

I am trying

Not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

As I'm standing here

And you hold my hand

Pull me towards you

And we start to dance

All around us

I see nobody

Here in silence

It's just you and me

I'm trying

Not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

and now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

Oh I just can't take it

My heart is racing

The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

and now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)

I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh

Oh no no

Oooooohhh

Oh I'm fallin' for you

"Edward I wrote that song for you . I love you so much "

"I love you too "

He carried me over to the bed and we started making out .

Edwards hands were rubbing up and down my back.

"Edward I want you to touch me"

He peeled my tee shirt over my head and I pulled his off , Our lips and tongues in a battled frenzy , he cupped my breasts through the cups of my bra.

"Take it off I want you to feel all of me I whispered".

He quickly unsnapped my bra and threw it across the room.

"God Bella you feel so good no woman has ever come to close to you. You are absolutely perfect. I have never in all my existence seen anyone as beautiful as you ".

He leaned down over my body kissing my neck working his way to my breasts , rubbing one with one hand and licking and sucking on the other, switching back and forth every few minutes.

"Edward that feels so good , I want you to touch me"

"I am touching you ".

I grabbed his hand and placed it under my denim skirt letting him know where I needed to be touched. He took his finger and slowly rubbed his ice cold finger up and down my slit inserting his finger inside of me

"God Bella you are so wet and so tight around my fingers"

"OH God feels so good I am so close "

"Come for me Bella Come all over my fingers "

He pumped his fingers in and out of my pussy until I reached my climax.

"Edward that felt so good I never felt anything like that before".

I reached for his pants and belt buckle undoing his pants , He didn't try and stop me like he did the last time. I pulled out his massive huge cock and started to stroke it up and down. I was about to place him in my mouth , when he pulled away from me , and quickly pulled up his pants and pulled me back on the couch in a sitting position.

"What the Fuck Edward "!

"Bella calm down you will understand in few minutes why I stopped you "

Just as i was about to argue some more with him , I heard a knock on his bedroom door .

"Come in he yelled

"Oh hello son just wanted you to know your mother and I are home"

A/n Wow cock blocked by your own parents doesn't that suck , poor Edward was so close to getting his rocks off , oh well if I get lots of reviews I promise he will in the next chapter,but only if you click that button below . Man I feel like A woman is owned my Shania Twain and Falling for you is owned by Colbie Caillat ..

I am trying to make Edward less prudish , in this fic . He is still inexperienced , but he has heard enough over the years that none of that matters. I also wanted to mention , that I know normally Edward would have a leather couch in his room , well in my story he has a bed. He may not sleep ., but he likes to lay on it and read a good book , or watch tv or listen to music. It makes him feel more human.


	10. Chapter 10

My Double Life chapter 10 chapter contains explicit sexual material enjoy . unless you are under 18.

Edward's point of view'

I was about to get my very first blow job and my damn Vampire father had to ruin it for me.

" Bella I am so sorry I had to make you stop .Believe me I didn't want you to ,but i could hear my dad's thoughts and well I did not want him seeing you half naked , and on your knees . I am the only one who can see you that way"

"I have to admit Edward at first I thought you were trying to pull that your a human I am vampire I might try and hurt you garbage".

"No I know as long as I am careful and if I hunt before we fool around you will be safe".

"How do you know"?

"I had a talk with Carlisle "

_Flash back June 7th 1995_

_"Hey Carlisle are you busy "?_

_"No what can I do for you Edward?"_

_"Well as you know everyone in this family is all mated except for me , I am begining to wonder if there is another vampire out there for me? Maybe I am meant to be with a human. Carlsile could I be with a human I mean if I found the right one and I fell in love with them ?"_

_"Well Edward we don't pick and choose who we fall in love with. "_

"I know that,but could I be you know intimate with this person and not hurt them"?

"It would take some control and you would have to make sure you hunted before you had a sexual encounter,but yes it would be safe for you".

_"Thanks Carlisle "_

_"Anytime Son "_

End of Flash back

"Wow you really talked about sex with your vampire dad?"

"Yeah well I never had the opportunity with my real father . Of course talks like that were improper during my era".

"Wait so everyone waited to have sex until they were married?"

"Well for the most part yes,but I am sure just like the now I am sure some people did not wait, but it was scandalous if someone found out ".

"Wow I am glad I did not live back then I am not sure I would be able to keep my hands or my lips off of you , you sexy man".

"I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you either. You know my parents just left and we are all alone".

"We are so what would you like to do?"

"Well I was kind of looking forward to fooling around with my girlfriend some more".

"Oh you were were you ?"

I pressed my lips to hers , walking with her until she was sitting on my lap on my couch. I Could feel my cock getting harder against her heated core. We opened our mouths letting our tongues battle against each other.

"God Edward you feel so good , please touch me I need you to touch me all over". I picked her up her legs wrapped around my waist and carried her to my bed. I removed her shirt and her bra, I kissed her neck and worked my way to her beautiful breasts and dark nipples. I licked and sucked on them . " Oh Baby I love licking your beautiful breasts, I want to lick and kiss every inch of your beautiful body. Could I do that My Bella? Would you let me lick that sweet pussy of yours?"

"God Yes I want you to do all those things to me ".

I licked her nipples one last time and kissed and licked my way down her body. I could smell her arousal I loved the smell of it. I had never smelled anything better and I could not wait to taste it. I kissed down her stomach running small circles inside of her navel . I kissed her inner thigh and I licked up her pussy in one stroke, making her clinch her thighs from around my head. I put two of my fingers inside of her pumping in and out of her ,while my tongue flicked her clit at vampire speed.

"Oh yeah Oh God Oh Yeah Edward oh that feels so good.". !

I could feel her clenching all of her vaginal muscles around my fingers and I could taste her orgasm on my tongue.

"Come for me baby I need to taste you some more, God you are so delicious. I love licking your sweet pussy ".

"Edward I'm coming Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " She flung her head back and screamed out my name in her climax.

Bella's point of view

I had never had anyone touch me like Edward did, I never wanted anyone to touch me where Edward did and I knew now I never would allow any man other then him to touch me so intimately. I noticed that his cock was hard and must have been throbbing. I wanted to make him feel just as good as he made me feel. I worked my way down his body until I reached his pants I motioned for him to lift up his ass so that I could slide his pants down around his ankles. I pulled them all the way off . Leaving him in his boxers. Once again I made him lift up his ass and now he was completely nude. I slid my body down to the end of the bed until I was on my knees at the foot of his bed. I took his hard cock in my hands and began to stroke him up and down. He had pre cum leaking from the tip . It looked so good I had to taste it. I licked up one side of his cock and down the other, I placed him in my mouth licking and sucking all of him.

Edward was holding on to his mattress for dear life moaning my name in ecstasy. I had to admit I was proud of myself that I could bring him such pleasure.

"Hm Oh God Fuck Bella That feel so fucking good, Your lips and mouth on my cock feels so fucking good around my cock , OH Fuck Oh Shit Bella I am not gonna last long, I. You got to move baby " I didn't want to I kept pumping with my hands and in my mouth until he exploded on my tongue and down my throat . His cum tasted unlike anything I had ever tasted before. If someone had ever asked me what honey suckle and sunshine tasted like I would tell them it tastes like my man's cum.

Edward's point of view"

109 years and I finally got the one thing I have been dying for . I finally got a blow job. I had seen and heard about them from Emmett and Jasper. I heard about them in the minds of all the young men I met in all the schools I ever went to. I always wondered what it would feel like. To have some girls lips and mouth around me bringing me pleasure. I just could not do it with just anyone, and I wanted it to be with someone I loved and who loved me. Not to just get off.

"Bella That was incredible I had never felt anything like that in all my existence".

"Really I never gave one before this was my first time".

"Wow Bella for your first time it was incredible I love you ".

"I love you too . I am so tired .

I carried her back to my bed where I held her in my arms all night.

A/n SO what do we think of Our Edward he is not so prudish , He is doing what any normal 17 year old boy would be doing . I hope you all enjoyed it and I will have something new up very soon. Any suggestions on where Edward and Bella could make love for the first time. I need somewhere special , but not the meadow or Isle Esme , both way over done. If anyone has any ideas send them to me in your reviews.,


	11. Chapter 11

My Double Life chapter 11

As you all know in this fic Edward maybe a vampire,but I am making him a typical 17 year old boy and lets face it A Typical 17 year old boy loves nothing more then to tell their friends or in his case his brothers about his sexual encounters. Think of it as Locker talk . only for Edward it is more like hunting talk. Okay on with the story enjoy. Chapter contains Phone sex and sexual conversations. under18 stay away over 18 enjoy .

Edward's point of view

'"I m singing in the rain , just singing in the rain , what a glorious feeling I'm happy again."

"Hey Jasper do you hear Edward man he is singing show tunes"

"Hey Gene Kelly what is going on with you ? Oh My God did you get Laid?"

"No Emmett I did not get Laid as you so nicely call it, but I did get my first blow job last night,"

"Holy Fuck Balls when , where how who .?"

Last night, My room Laying on my bed and as for who Bella".

Damn so she just gave you a blow job , what did you do to get Miss Swan to do that for you"?

UH Ah a gentle men doesn't kiss and tell , oh wait scratch that a gentlemen doesn't lick and tell ".

NO way you You munched Carpet last night?"

"Hm Maybe ".

"Hey Jasper lets smell his breath " Emmett and Jasper grabbed me and smelled near my mouth.

"Damn dude I can still smell her on you God that smells good."

Hey Em that's my girlfriend you are talking about".

"Hey Man I am sorry,but God I never smelt anything like that before. I can only imagine what she tastes like".

"Yep that's right you can only imagine I on the other hand get to experience it over and over and over , well you get the point."

"Wow so Man details how was it ?"

Oh it was Fucking Awesome I always wanted to know what a Blow job felt like ,and now that I know man i am hooked.. Is there anything better then that" I asked.

OH Hell yes exclaimed Jasper . Having your cock submerged inside a woman's tight hot wet pussy , now that beats having her on her knees and having your cock in her mouth any day . Especially right before they are about to cum and they squeeze your cock like a vice grip. Damn That made me fucking horny as hell excuse me guys I think I need to go find Alice and take care of this well not so little problem I caused my self."

"Wow Em is it really like that? Does it really feel that good being inside someone"?

"Oh Hell yeah there is nothing like it , Not even Human blood or Mountain lion Blood compares to it. Bro if I had a grizzly Bear on a platter and Rosalie hot and wet pussy on a platter next to it , well I would be going for the pussy."!

"YO dude don't talk about Rosalie's womanly areas man she's my sister . God that is Gross"!

"Sorry dude you asked",

After hearing all that I almost could not wait to make love to Bella I wanted to feel what it would be like to be fully inside of her . I wanted to know what it would feel like to have her hot wet pussy clamp down on my cock ,and milk it with her orgasms. I also knew that Bella and I only had started dating a few months ago ,and I wanted to respect her . It was like I was having a battle with myself. One part wants to protect her and worship her. and the other part wants to grab her push up against the nearest wall , wrap those legs around my waist , and run my cock between her wet swollen lips and fuck her hard and deep. God the things this woman was making me say and feel, I knew that as much as I would love to have sex with her like that. I would make mine and Bella's first time as special as I possibly could. I would do all those things I wanted only when both of us were ready. Of course being a guy and having my very first taste I was ready 24 hrs a day , but I could hold out for as long as possible.

Bella's [point of view

I could not believe the things I did to Edward and all the stuff he did to me .I could not wait to call Jacob , Jacob is my best friend and I can tell him anything.

"Hey Bells long time no hear or see. Whats new ?"

"OMg Jacob you are not going to believe what I did last night"

"Ok what did you do ?'

I gave my first blow job yesterday oh my god it was incredible".

Um Bella I love you and your my best friend ,but please don't tell me things like that , It kinda grosses me out".

Well Jeez you are my best friend Jake and Best friends share these kind of experiences with each other".

"I guess but it is kind of creepy , come on Bells do you really want to hear about my latest sexcapade with Leah ?"

Yeah I guess not,but I had to share with my best friend its not like I was giving you details. You know how I did it , Where I did it , How I made my boy friend scream my name"!

"God Bells you need to stop, wait your boy friend who is your boy friend." OK Jake now don't freak out when I tell you".

Holy fuck no it s not him is it are you trying to tell me that you are dating Edward Fucking Cullen ?"

"Yeah that is exactly who I am dating"!

"Bells you know all the legends you know everything , its because of vampires that I am a were wolf , That is why I haven't been able to see you . Sam wants me to wait until I have my phasing completely under control . "

Look Jake Despite what Edward is he is a great guy and he is good to me" .

"I don't have anything personal against Edward,but he is way stronger then you , Hell I am stronger then you and I am just afraid he could hurt you. Bells do you have any idea how sad I would be if something happened to you. "

"Jacob the last thing Edward would ever do is hurt me."

"Bells I know he wouldn't hurt you intentionally,but what about if you get a cut around him would he be able to control himself around you?"

"Jake you know that The Cullen's do not drink human blood, so I should be safe."

"OK Bells I trust you ,but if he steps out of line once he will have to answer to me "!

"Thanks Jake my big Werewolf protector . hey can I call you Wolfie ?"

"Hell No you can't call me Wolfie "!

"OH Come on let me call you Wolfie".

Bells for the last time , don't call me Wolfie , "

"Oh alright Mr Sensitive I won't call you Wolfie."

"SO how is Charlie doing?"

"He's been good , He found out about my new job".

"OH my God Bells did he freak out "?

"Yes and No ,but once he found out that what I was doing was safe and legal he was okay. Hey I am making arrangements for him to come and watch me preform next week end . Hey why don't you come to , you have yet to see my act . I am sure you will enjoy it."

"Sure Bells maybe I'll take Leah there for a date."

"You should oh hey maybe you and me Leah and Edward could double date sometime".

"Bells I don't think that would be a good idea , Leah is not a big fan of the Vampires, she blames them for us being how we are . She feels that if The Cullen's' did not live near us none of would have to phase and we would be normal. "

"Oh I see , well maybe one day she will get over her anger". I sighed.

"Hey Bells listen my dad is yelling for me I got to go,but I will definably come and see you sing next week."

"OK Jake talk to ya later "

Later Bells Love ya

I hung up the phone and dialed my baby's number.

"Hello "!

"Hey Babe what are you doing ?"

"Nothing really I was just about to lay on my bed and watch tv . I 'm kinda board".

"Wow being a vampire and being bored can't be good. Hey want to have some fun ? Are you alone ?"

"Yeah sort of ,but my room is sound proof , so no one can hear in here. SO what did you have in mind?"

"Hey Edward what are you wearing?"

"Right now some lounge pants and a wife beater. What are you wearing?"

"I am wearing a black tank top and white cotton booty shorts".

"Damn that sounds so sexy , do you have a bra on ?"

NO oh and Edward I'm touching myself right now and I am thinking of you "?

"Where are you touching yourself?"

Edward I'm kidding,but if you want me to touch myself I will, Where would you like me to touch myself"?

"I want you to take off your tank top and I want you to touch those beautiful tits of yours." I slowly removed my top and softly caressed my tits, of course my touch was nothing compared to his.

"Are you touching them Bella?"

"yes"

"I want you to lick your fingertips and rub your wet finger tips on your nipples I want you to pinch them and pull on them until they are hard as rocks. Are your nipple nice and hard baby?"

"Oh god Yes They are so hard Baby"! Now I want you to lift that sexy ass off the bed and I want you to take off those tight

white panties and throw them on the floor. I want you to rub your finger along your slit, don't put your fingers inside your pussy until I tell you too. I want you to imagine that your finger is my hard cock sliding in and out of your tight pussy?"

"Fuck Edward that feel so fucking good , please can I put my fingers in my pussy I am so wet right now ! Are you hard for me?"

"SO hard baby ".

"I want you to take that big hard cock out and I want you to rub it up and down for me . I want you to pretend that your hand is my tight wet pussy pumping and milking your cock".

"Fuck Bella that feel so fucking good God I wish you were here right now, I want bury my cock deep inside you so bad right now. Is your pussy wet ?"

"Yes Edward so fucking wet , Fuck Edward I am so close "

"Come for me Bella Come all over those fingers for me , and then I want you to lick them clean tell me how good you taste."

"God Edward I taste salty and sweet, its so good.

OH Fuck OH Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh OH God OH shit baby are you stroking that cock , stroke it baby I want to here you come , Baby Oh yeah are you pumping that big cock of yours , I wish I was there I want to feel your cock in my mouth so bad I want to swallow all of your hot sweet cum , I want to feel it sliding down my throat. I want to feel your big hard cock deep inside my hot wet pussy"!

OH Fuck OH SHit Baby OH God I'm cumming God I'm cumming so hard! Fuck that was incredible, Damn I Need to take a shower I just made a mess all over myself God baby that was incredible "

" I know I never did that before with anyone ".

"Have you ?"

"No baby only you always only you . OH and Bella "

"Yes Edward".

"I love you "

"I love you too, I love you so much and I can't wait to see you tomorrow at school. Are you driving me ?"

"Of course babe. Hey you sound tired leave the window open and I will be there to hold you while you sleep".

"OK see you I love you "

"I love you too My Beautiful Bella .

A/n

Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter , please review . I wanted to make Jake not be so against the Cullen's in this story, but as Bella's Best friend he is concerned about her safety. Bella and Jacob have the type of relationship where they can tell each other everything. That is why she was so comfortable telling him about Her and Edward 's relationship. OH Also Check out Fixed By an Angel its by Bekah Kramer its an awesome story . give her lots and lots of reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

My Double Life chapter 12

Jacob's point of view

"Hey Leah Bella invited us to see her sing at her club would you like to go?"

"Yeah who is going to be there?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell her that some of the Cullen Family would be there I knew she would react badly.

"Well you , me Charlie , and some of The Cullen's , oh and my dad is coming".

" Wait did you say The Cullen family ?"

"Yeah is that a problem babe?"

"Yeah its a problem its big fucking problem you know I hate them"!

"Leah It is not there fault that we are the way we are !"

"Yes it is if they didn't live here then you and I would be normal , not changing into a damn wolf all the time ."

"Look I am not going to argue with you , Bella asked me to go and she was hoping you would come to , so I will just go without you.

She slammed the door and left . I shrugged and finished getting ready for the club.

Charlie's point of view

I was going to see my baby girl perform tonight , I had to look my best.

" Hey Sara I need to look extra special tonight "

"No problem Charlie I picked out your blue jeans and white dress up shirt and your tie."

"Thanks Sara , what would I do without you. She bent down and placed a kiss on my lips. Sara and I have been seeing each other for a few months I just had not found the courage to tell Bella yet. I had no idea how she would react.

I know its been years since Renee passed away, I never thought I would fall in love again, but then Sara came into my life.

I still could not see what she saw in me , I was not even a whole man ,but none of that mattered to her , she loves me just the way I am and I love her. I love her more then anything. I am going to tell Bella about us and I just hope she will be happy for us.

" Charlie is there anything else you need before we get ready to go?"

"No I am good babe , I am just so excited about tonight. The last time I seen Bella sing was at her 2nd grade play."

"Wow has it really been that long "?

" Well I have heard her sing around the house of course".

"Charlie do you think she will be happy about us?"

"I think she will be very happy for us. She likes you very much Sara".

"Yes I know,but sometimes daughters can be possessive of their daddies."

I looked at her and smiled I knew deep down My Bella would be happy for us.

Bella's point of view

"Hey Austin , did you have the ramp put in for my dad ?"

"I sure did filly everything is all set to go ".

"Thanks Austin what would I do without you"?

"Hey don't even think about it , Since you started working here I have been making tons of money from you . You little filly is

like my cash cow."

"Oh is that so "!

"Yes hey come to my office later after the show I have a surprise for you ."

Wow I could not even imagine what the surprise could be , I have been working at Neon Moon now for 2 months. I am guessing it has something to do with my bonus.

I sat in my dressing room and got ready for my show. I was wearing a cowboy hat a ruffled denim skirt , black cowboy boots and black tank top with rhinestones. I waited until the act before me finished there act. I had planned on singing my first song of the night for my dad. I could not wait for him to hear it.

" Alright everybody give it up for Texas Sunrise! Alright coming to the stage The one the only . Izzy B "

I walked on the stage and looked out in the crowd . I am not normally nervous when I preform, but as I look into my father's eyes I feel a little overwhelmed".

"Hello how y'all doing ? "I am doing great I have someone special in the audience . Can I get a spot light on the front row on the man third person on the left please"!

Shining over my father is a huge spotlight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is my daddy , Daddy this song is for you "!

I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on

I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run

Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold

I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall

But I know you're not scared of anything at all

Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away

But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean

I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys

And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away

And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school

But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you

Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay

But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger

God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am

I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run

And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three

You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs

And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall

I know you were on my side even when I was wrong

And I love you for giving me your eyes

For staying back and watching me shine

And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say

That I had the best day with you today

I finished the song and I could see my father dabbing at his eyes. I can't remember the last time I seen my dad cry.

" OK Ladies This next song is for those of us who has someone special in their lives , who loves us no matter what we look like. or weather or not we are having a bad day . I am dedicating this song to my boyfriend I love you Baby and I am so happy you love me the way that I am. ":

Don't need no copy of vogue magazine

Don't need to dress like no

Beauty Queen

High heels or sneakers, he don't

give a damn

My baby loves me just the way that I am

My baby loves me just the way that I am

He never tells me I'm not good enough

Just give me unconditional love

He loves me tender and he loves me mad

He loves me silly and he loves me sad

He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart

He likes my nerve and he loves my heart

He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan

My baby loves me just the way that I am

My baby loves me just the way that I am

And when there's dark clouds in my eyes

He just sits back and lets 'em roll on by

I come in like a lion go out like a lamb

My baby loves me just the way I am

My baby loves me just the way I am

He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart

He likes my nerve and he loves my heart

He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan

My baby loves me just the way that I am

My baby loves me just the way that I am

He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart

He likes my nerve and he loves my heart

Don't see no reason to change my plan

My baby loves me just the way I am

My baby loves me just the way I am

This song is for my best friend Jacob Black Jacob and I have grown up together and this was probably the very first song I have ever written. Jake this song is for you .

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
If you've got troubles,I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and can see it through  
Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do, it's me and you  
Boy, and as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Jacob's point of view

I could not believe Bella had written a song for me ,I was so happy I wanted to stay ,and talk with her after the show,but i had gotten a call from Sam he had spotted A Vampire near La push and he wanted me to take over Patrols from Paul.

Charlies point of view

I had never been so happy in my life, Well except for when Isabella was born and she was placed in my arms for the very first time. I know its not very macho for a man to cry, but when my baby sang that song for me I just could not help myself. I was curious about this boy my baby girl was seeing., I wanted to meet him. I knew I would never like him and He would never be good enough for my little girl.

Edward's point of view

I loved the song Bella wrote for me . She told me last night as I held her in my arms she had written a special song for me.

_Flash back_

_"Come on babe , can't you give me a preview of the song you wrote me?"_

_"NO its a surprise "!_

_"OK what would you say that I would not give you another mind blowing orgasm until you sang me my song?"_

_"Well I would say that a certain young sexy vampire would not get another blow job until after he heard me sing his song at the club"._

_"Wait that is 4 days away . Way to long to go without a blow job "._

_"I think I have created a monster"!_

_Hm you know it baby!"_

_End of flash back_

I could hear Bella's fathers thoughts. He was thinking about how proud he was of Bella and how happy he was the first time he held her in his arms. He had concerns about me. He was sure he would not like me . Not that I say I can blame him . No Father approves of The man their daughters are in love with. I knew if and when I met Bella's Father I would have to really prove to him ., that I was good enough for his little girl . Even if I had to spend eternity doing so.

Bella's point of view

After the set I went right to Austin's office I was curious and excited about the surprise he had for me.

"OH hey darlin come on in her and pull up a chair ."

"Austin I am really nervous can you tell me what my surprise is?"

"No Need to fret little filly its a good one. Well as you know you have been working here at Neon Moon for two months ,and as promised you are getting your sign on Bonus, but You won't be getting 2000 dollars.

I was beginning to panic. What does he mean I was not getting the 2000 dollars. Was I getting anything ?

"Now don't panic little filly I can see it in your eyes. The reason why you are not getting 2000 dollars is because you are getting a 5000 dollar sign on bonus."

"5000 dollars why how wow"

"Well Darlin ever since you been working here my club has been doing very well . I actually made triple the profit . I had to share my good fortune with you , so that is why you got the 5grand".

"Wow thank you so much Austin."

"You are very welcome .now get on out here , I seen your Beau waiting for you and I am sure you r dad wants to talk to you about your show..

Edward was standing out side of my dressing room , I put on my clothes a white tee shirt and some jeans.

I walked out to him and wrapped my arms around him kissing his lips. I wanted to heat it up , but I was not sure where my dad was and I did not want my father's first memory of seeing me with my boyfriend with his tongue down my throat.

I spotted him still by the stage and I noticed him and Sara were standing very close to each I had not known better I would swear Sara and my father had something going on.

Not that I would mind it s been 15 years since my mother passed away and I barely even remember her.

I walk towards them holding Edward's hand.

"Hello Daddy I have someone here I want you to meet. Daddy this is my boyfriend Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward"!

"Its nice to finally meet you to sir , I have heard so much about you".

I notice that Sara and my father are holding hands.

"Bella could I talk to you in private I have something important to tell you , Edward could you give me and my daughter a few moments of privacy?"

"Bella I am not sure how you are going to take this,but Sara and I have something very important to tell you ,"!

A/n Ha I left you with a cliff hanger who ever reviews will find out Charlie's news.

The Best Day is owned by Taylor Swift, My baby loves me is owned by Martina McBride and You have a Friend in me is owned by Randy Newman .  
I know I have been mostly using female singers ,but I could not find an appropriate best friend song for Jacob and Bella except for that one.

I have some big plans in the next chapter for Charlie and Sara. stay tuned


	13. Chapter 13

MY Double Life chapter13 Chapter contain explicit sex scenes.

Bella' s point of view

Bella Sara and I have something very important to tell you !

"OK dad what is it?"

"Well Sara and I have been seeing each other now for a few months."

"OK dad that is great "

"Really you are not upset "

"dad why would I be upset I love Sara she has been a big help to you and to me. Dad I could never do those things she does for you"

"I am so happy to hear that because I have asked Sara to marry me "!

"WOW dad you are getting married ".

"Yes Bella I really love her I didn't think I would ever fall in love again. Your mother was the love of my life. After the accident I wanted to crawl in a hole and die ,but I knew I could not do that because you needed me. I don't even know how she loves me the way that I am ,but she does."

"Dad just because you can no longer walk does not make you half a man ! "

"Charlie Sara whispered I love you for the man you are despite your disability . I don't even see that all I see is you and I can't wait to start my life with you I love you so much."

I had tears in my eyes listening to Sara and my Father declare their love for one another.

"OH Bella Sara and I have something else we need to tell you and you might want to sit down for this one"!

"OK I looked around and grabbed a seat.. Alright lay it on me ".

"Bella you are going to be a big sister!"

hm what your "?

"Yes Bella Sara and I are going to have a baby!"

"Dad wow that is wonderful , when did you find out ?"

"We found out about a couple of weeks ago ".

"OH Dad wow I can't believe it Wow this has really been the best day of my life so far. You are getting married , I got a 5000 dollar sign on bonus . Oh and I am going to be a big sister!

"Dad are we done here I have plans with Edward tonight and I can't wait to tell Jacob! WOW I"M going to be a big sister that is incredible!"

I walked towards the club's front entrance Where Edward was waiting there with Two very beautiful people one female had spike y black hair and kind of looked like a pixie and The other had long blond hair , curves for days and long legs. she looked like she stepped out of Sports Illustrated swim suit issue.

"Bella I have two people I would love for you to meet. This is my sister Alice and my Sister Rosalie"!

"Bella I am so happy to finally meet you exclaimed Alice , All Edward ever does is talk about you ,"

"Wow I am happy to meet you to Alice!"

"Bella I know you and I are going to be the best friends,in fact I know because I can see the future!"

"Rosalie it is very nice to meet you to" I said with a little uncertainty. I for one was happy to meet her,but I had feeling she was not pleased to meet me.

"Edward she sneered really a human you fell in love with a human , God what if she exposes us and tells everyone our secret, God you could be so damn selfish sometimes."!

"First of all He yelled back at her Bella has known what we are way before we came here!"

"How the fuck is that possible!" she yelled back at him

"Rosalie I whispered almost afraid to talk . I have grown up in Forks my whole life, I am also best friends with Jacob Black and I have heard all the stories and the legends. I have known for the longest time I have never told a soul and I never will."

She looked over at Edward , "Well is she telling the truth is that what her thoughts are telling you , that she would never betray us."

"Rosalie I would not know I can't read her mind"!

"Wow That is just great , just great!

"Rosalie I May not be able to read her mind,but I know she loves me and she would never hurt me or my family"!

"Its true Rosalie I would never hurt you or anyone close to Edward. I do hope one day we could be friends, I would love to be.".

She looked at me and walked away!

"Bella sighed Alice . Don't worry Rosalie is very apprehensive around people , give her some time she will come around."

"Thanks Alice"!

"Hey no problem, you and my brother have a good time tonight!"

"Yeah we will thanks "!

Edward and I walked hand and hand to his car, I loved his car it was so comfortable inside and when it was cold the seats heated up.

"Babe I have the best news"!

"Really what is it !"

"My dad is getting married and I'm going to be a big sister.

"Wow baby that is great I am so happy for you "!

"I know I am so excited, I have to tell Jacob, but I 'll have to wait . I think he is working tonight."

"So What would you like to do tonight"?

"Well I am kind of hungry !"

"Oh OK What are you in the mood for"!

"Chinese "!

"Oh OK I will get you some Chinese anything particular you want?"

"Yeah Chicken and Broccoli , egg drop soup and some rib tips with plumb sauce.

"OK babe I will get all of that for you , "

"Oh and Edward lets go back to my house"!

"Yeah , but won't Charlie be there ?"

"NO he is staying with Sara for the evening I have the whole house to myself,"

"Oh OK , so I will go and get you Chinese food and then you and I and will have a romantic evening"

"sounds good babe , don't take long"!

"I won't I love you

I Love you too.

I hurried up to my room and straightened it all out , Ever since I have been working at the club I decided my room needed a total make over. I replaced my twin size bed with a Queen size . I bought myself a white down comforter with red roses all over it. and a set of red satin sheets. My room looked very grown up I had to say. I decided to take a shower and get ready for bed of course if things go my way I will doing a lot more then sleeping. Edward and I have been dating now for over2 months and I know I am ready to take that step with him , I just wonder if he is ready with me.

I bought myself a black white short set pajamas, with a Cami top with a bow on it. It was a major changed for me ,because usually I went to sleep in my holy sweats and a ragged t shirt.

"Edward's point of view

Alice has been hiding something from me all day ,and when ever I try to read her thoughts all I hear is her reciting war and peace in French. But she did tell me that something exciting would happen between Bella and I tonight. Could she be saying That I would make love to Bella tonight. God knows I want to more then anything. I have been with her over 2 months, but I have been waiting for her for over 90 years.

"I flew up the stairs to Bella's room I was not use to going through the door at night , usually I climbed in her window,

Bella's door was closed and I knocked .

"Babe its me , I have your food with me"!

"Come in I'll be right out I am just finishing getting ready ."

'OK

I waited for a few minutes on her bed, I could smell her strawberry body wash from inside her bathroom. Just when I thought I was going to go crazy with waiting she came out of the bathroom dressed in black satin shorts and a white camy top,with a bow on top.

"Bella you look so beautiful I whispered"

"You like it ?"

"I love it , Would you like me to show you how much I love it?'

"I walked up to her and kissed her lips running my tongue against her bottom lip .

I kissed down her neck rubbing her breasts over the camisole top ,

"Bella these pajamas feel so good and silky against your creamy white skin., Would it be to forward of me to tell you that as much as I love seeing you in them I would prefer if they were on the floor".

"Edward I love you so much and I want you more then anything , please make love to me!

I pressed my lips against hers and slowly removed her satin top and black satin shorts. I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed.

"Bella I love you so much and I have been waiting for this forever .

I kissed and licked down her body until I reached her hot wet core. I swirled my tongue in her navel , and worked my way down to her beautiful wet pussy. I stroked up and down her slit with my fingers and my tongue. I wanted her to be nice and wet before I went inside her I wanted our first time making love to be a pleasant experience not a painful one, although some pain could not be avoided.'

"OH god Edward oh hm so good I am so close please I can't take it any more I need to feel you inside of me please make love to me!"

I kneel ed in between her milky thighs and rubbed my erection against her slit she was so wet .

"Bella if I hurt you let me know "

"Edward its OK just take it slow"

I rubbed my cock against her swollen pussy lips and found her entrance and I entered her nice and slow , inch by inch, until I could feel her barrier. In one quick push I sheathed myself inside her . I kissed the tears coming from her eyes

I held my breath as I could smell the mixture of blood and arousal coming from between Bella's legs."

"Edward are you OK she whispered , you can move now just go slowly"

I slid in and out of her in a slow pace.

"OH yeah oh baby you feel so good God go faster" she begged !

"OH Bella you feel so good God you are so tight around me, "

"OH Hm Yeah Oh God Edward I am so close "

"Come for me Bella I want to feel you come all over me"

I pumped in and out of her wrapping her legs around my neck , I knew I was hitting her spot ,because she could not even form words any more . I could feel her legs clenching around my neck and her pussy muscles clenching around my cock .

I knew she was soon reaching her climax as I was reaching mine. When it was over I pulled out of her and held her in my arms kissing up and down her neck. When I had finished Making love to her I held her in my arms and listened to the sound of her breathing and the pounding of her heart. I had never in my whole existence had ever felt more happy then do right in this moment.

A/N Well they finally made love , I tried to make it as special as possible. please review and let me know what you think , There will be mention of The meadow, but I have not decided when or where I will be putting this in the story. As far as Renee she was killed in a car accident , by a drunk driver. just in case anyone was wondering.


	14. Chapter 14

My Double Life chapter 14

unknown point of view

I had never smelt anything as delicious as the singer in the club as I did last night. I wanted her and I will have her. The minute she is alone she is mine

I long to drink all of her . I want to hear her heartbeat in my ears while I suck the life out of her. I just have to be patient , She is never alone . She either has that animal drinking Blood sucker with her all the time or she has that Indian boy around her. Something is not right about him , he has a very bad smell .It makes my throat burn. I followed her scent to her house . I watched as she and her lover made love. The mixture of her arousal and her scent was driving me crazy. Hm Maybe I will do a lot more then just feed of her. Perhaps I can have a little fun with her. The only thing I know now is blood and more blood , I don't even remember my name or where I come from. All I know is I want her more then anything. I won't stop until I drink her dry!

Edward's point of view

I held Bella in my arms all night after I made love to her. During that time I thought I smelled another of my kind , but as far as I knew the only ones who were here . Were myself and my family. I know I should have checked and seen who it was , But when I noticed it , I was deep inside of Bella and we were both so wrapped up in each other .

I just ignored who or whatever it was. I could feel Bella stirring in my arms.

"Good morning Beautiful"

"Good morning yourself".

"Did you sleep well"?

"HM I sure did ,but I am a little hungry".

"Well you did work up an appetite last night"!

"I sure did , I could go for seconds and thirds right now".

"Hm as tempting as that sounds I think you need some breakfast, so you go and get in the shower and I will make you a big breakfast.

I kissed her and went down the stairs I was about to start breakfast , when I heard a loud blood shattering scream.

I ran up the stairs in vampire speed to find some Rogue Vampire about to sink his teeth into the Love of my life. As soon as he heard me coming , he jumped out the window

I Immediately Jumped out Bella's window and I went after him, I followed him until I reached the treaty line. I wanted to kill him, but I was not allowed on Queilute land. If only Jacob Black would finally step forward and be The alpha of the pack like he is suppose to then there would be no lines that we were not allowed to cross.

I normally don't call him, but this was an Emergency!

"Hello"

"Hello Jacob its Edward Cullen"!

"Edward what can I do for you ?"

"I need your help some nomad almost attacked Bella I followed him all the way to the treaty line, but he crossed it, I need you to get permission from Sam so that I can cross into your lands and kill him"!

"I don't know if Sam will allow that "

"Jacob You are the true Alpha when are you going to step forward and take your rightful place in the pack?"

"Look Edward I am just getting use to all of this , I am not ready for that kind of responsibility . I am just a kid for crying out loud."!

"Don't you love Bella ?Is she not your best friend?"

"Yes of course she is "!

"Well then you need to man up and call Sam , Jake we have to kill him , he will come back and come back , he won't stop until he kills her.

"OK I'll three way it."

Sam its Jacob Look that Vampire you had me watching, he tried to go attack Bella this morning"!

"What he tried to attack Bella ?"

"Yeah and Edward needs to come on our lands and kill him , He will also bring his family "!

"I don't know about all that The tribal leaders won't be happy with that. The Treaty clearly says No Cullen is allowed to cross Queilute land s"

"Sam Bella is my best friend I am going to help her anyway I can ,and I say Edward and the rest of the Cullen's is allowed on our land"!

"Jacob are you forgetting that I am the Alpha of the pack , I know you do not not want me to put you in your place! You would not want me to make you kneel before me !"

" You know something Edward is right It is time I take my rightful place as Alpha I Jacob Black Great great Grandson of Emphriam Black will Never kneel before a Uley .

Jacob's point of view

I hung up from Sam and I met up with Edward, He and the rest of his family except for Esme had all met with us. .

"Aren't there more of you I asked"

"Yeah but we needed someone to protect Bella in case The nomad came back to attack Bella"

"OK so we will take the west side of the woods and you guys take the east side"

Bella's point of view

"Esme I am so scared what if Edward doesn't find him"

"He will Bella I know my son he will stop at nothing until he kills that Monster"!

All of a sudden I heard the sound of breaking glass,and once again in my room was The Vampire"

"Hello my sweet , You almost got away from me ,but you won't this time"!

He was about to attack me ,when Esme jumped in front of him fighting him off

I was so scared for her.

"You Bitch get out of my way I want her "

I cowered in the corner watching Esme and this Strange Vampire fight over me!

Esme Grabbed him by the neck and twisted it until his head popped off , In a flash she had his whole body in pieces.

"Edward out of no where jumped into the window,

"Damn Mom I had no idea you had it in you"!

"Never mind that help me we need to burn these before he tries to reattach himself"!

I watched them jump out my window their arms filled with body parts.

I soon followed them out the front door until they reached the woods behind my house.

Edward held me in his arms as we watched The Strange Vampire burn into nothing but ash!

A/n I know no loving in this chapter,but I needed to mention the Vampire Jacob was watching. He was a newborn. , He has no name because when he was turned he lost his memory completely. Edward could not even pick up his name from his thoughts. There are no other Vampires coming after Bella after this. I also wanted Esme to kill him., So many stories always has Esme in the background I wanted her to have a chance to kick some Ass.


	15. Chapter 15

My Double Life chapter 15

Sam's Point of view

Jacob Black has some fucking nerve. I don't care who his Great Grandfather is . I was the first to Phase so there for it should be me who should be the rightful Alpha of the pack not him. Besides he had his chance , The Tribal leaders had asked him to be Alpha and he declined it. He said he was to young and was not ready to be leader. Now all of a sudden he is. I know why its probably one of those Damn Cullen bloodsuckers he hangs out with. I don't understand him, doesn't he realize that they are our enemy . If it were not for them I would be normal and not phasing. I would have not hurt Emily the way that I did.

"_Flashback_

_I can't be with you Emily you are going to get hurt"!_

_"I don't care Sam I love you and you love me"_

_"Yes I love you , but I am not the man I use to be I am different , You just need to stay away from me I am no good._

_I shook her . DO you understand me I am no good"!_

_"I can't stay away from you ,and I don't want to so you are going to have to physically pick me up and throw me if you no longer want me in your life she screamed_

_I was so mad , didn't she understand that I was pushing her away to protect her. Then before her eyes I phased into my wolf form. It had happened so fast and poor Emily could not get out of the way fast enough. I scratched the side of her face with my paw. leaving her bleeding ._

_I quickly phased back._

_"Emily I am so sorry"!_

_But she did not answer between the strike of my paw and the loss of blood she had passed out. I had done the one thing I swore I would never do I hurt the woman I loved._

_end of flashback_

I called a pack meeting , I wanted to see if Jacob was series about taking my alpha position away from me. I also wanted to see who would leave and join Jacob. I no longer could hear his thoughts anymore, so I had no idea what he was thinking.

'Sam what is going on asked Paul and why is Jacob not here "?

"Well my brothers this is why I have called this meeting. Jacob is no longer a member of the pack !"

"Wait why what happened?" asked Quil and Embry.

"Well apparently Bella was almost attacked last night and one of the Cullen's wanted permission to cross into our lands to kill the vampire!

"Yeah but it was Bella who was in danger why would you tell him no Sam" exclaimed Quil

"Because I do not want any leaches on our land , I don't care what the reason is!"

"Excuse me Sam ,but that is fucked up. You know Jake and Bella are best friends and that he would do anything to protect her"!

"Embry I know you are not questioning my authority! I know you would not want me to humiliate you in front of our brothers by making you kneel before me"!

"You know what Sam fuck you , I am not going to kneel in front of you or anyone. yelled Embry. You have become like a power hungry fucking tyrant. This is Bella you are talking about,and if it were not for Jacob finally manning up and pulling rank over you , Bella would be dead.!"

"Fine Leave then you little piss ant runt , This pack does not need you! Any of you guys feel like Embry does then you can join him, but be reminded when some Blood sucker tries and attacks you the rest of us are not going to help!"

Pretty soon Quil and Seth joined Embry. "Anyone else willing to betray their brothers? asked Sam Well it looks like you boys are on your own."

"No we are not we have each other and we will have the True Alpha on our side . Not some power hungry wanna be!" exclaimed Quil.

Jacob point of View

" Jake man wait up "!yelled , Seth , Quil and Embry

"What are you guys doing , why are you not with Sam?"

"We left Sam we could not take his crap anymore"!

"Guys this is crazy. I never meant for anyone of you guys to leave the pack.

"Jake you are the true alpha not Sam , He has changed he only cares about the power being alpha has given him. He didn't even care that Bella was in danger. sighed Embry. Isn't our job as pack members is to protect humans from Vampires? Do you want to know what his last thoughts were before Seth , Quil and I left.?"

"NO what were his thoughts I asked.

"He wants to fight you , A battle between you and him and who ever remains Alive will be the true Alpha."!

"Is he insane! . Doesn't he realize that I fight between to Alphas is a fight to the death. He is willing to risk loosing Emily by fighting me"!

"He does not care he feels that if you want to be Alpha so damn much then you are going to have to fight him for it!"

I was about to say something when I heard Sam come behind me.

"I should have known your lackies would have joined you "!

"Sam leave them out of this this is between you and I "

"OH I know it is, Did you think I was just going to step back and let you take everything from me! Yelled Sam. You had your chance to be Alpha and you said you did not want it.!"

"Yes I know what I said Sam ,but that was before Bella was in danger."

"Yeah well it is her damn fault hanging around those Damn Blood suckers!"

"Sam The Cullen's are not bad people , stop blaming them for what we are. and You can't pick and choose who you fall in love with. It is our job to protect all humans no matter what!"

In a flash Sam phased in front of me and charged me. I ran towards him Phasing in mid air , our bodies crashing into each other . Ripping and tearing into each others fur and flesh. Sam I don't want to kill you or fight you "

He was about to lunge at me one last time , when I saw Emily and Leah running towards us

"Sam please stop this yelled Emily ,You are killing each other. Please Sam I love you , think about our baby!"

Sam immediately phased back to his human form .

"Emily what are you talking about , What baby?"

" I just seen the tribal doctor Sam I am pregnant You are going to be a father.!

A/n I was going to kill Sam but I decided not to. We will have to wait and see if the baby is going to change Sam or not . I guess you all will have to review to before I post another chapter. till next time. oh Edward and Bella will be in the next chapter . don't worry.


	16. Chapter 16

My Double Life chapter 16 contains explicit sex scenes.

Sam's point of view

"Pregnant!, Emily what do you mean you are pregnant, but we have always been so careful!"

"Yeah well apparently not careful enough . Oh please don't tell me you don't want the baby! You know I did not make this baby all by myself. "

"No of course not of course I want our baby!

"OK then , you have to stop all this macho I'm the Alpha crap. You need to put our baby and me before anyone else. I do not want you having these battles with Jacob to prove who The Alpha is . Our son or daughter is going to need his or her father and you won't do any of us any good if you are dead!"

" Emily you are right I want to be a good father to our child. Jacob I will arrange a meeting with the Tribal leaders. I will tell them that I no longer want to be chief and that you should take my place. Well not that you could take my place when the job was always meant to be yours. I am so sorry about my Behavior and I do hope you can forgive me.

"Of course I can forgive you Sam . By the way congratualtions!"

"Thanks man."

Hello Quil Sr. I need to set up a Tribal meeting as soon as possible . I no longer want to be The Alpha of the tribe and I feel that Jacob Black should take my place."

"Sam for you to do this , You must say in front of Jacob and the pack and of course all of the Tribal leaders that you are stepping down as Alpha and you are giving the title to Jacob Black. "

"Well in actuality It should have been Jacob all along."

"Yes son you are right Jacob has always been the rightful Alpha of the pack. I will call the other tribal leaders we will have the meeting on Friday night."

Bella's point of view

It has been over a week since the vampire almost attacked me. I know I should be afraid of Edward, but I am not in fact I love him even more.  
"Hm Babe now that you have seen what my kind is capable of , are you afraid of me?" "Of course not No Newborn Vampire will ever change how I feel about you . I love you so much . Now lets get back to work on our Mitosis project. Remember I told you if you messed with my A average I would not be happy!"

Hm oh really Edward replied as He started kissing and nibbling down my neck unbuttoning my blouse and trying to lick at my nipples. I (kiss) think(kiss) we (need) to take a long(kiss) break".

.

"Hm Edward, you know we have to finish this project. We only have a week left before it it is due.

"Yeah but I am horny and its been over a week since we made love Bella ."

"Has it been a week ?"

"Yes its been a week . Please babe I am dying I need to be inside you so bad. Besides how often is my whole family out of the house, We need to take advantage of it. Now I am going to carry you upstairs take off all your clothes lick down your body until I get to your sweet wet juicy pussy . I am going to run my tongue between your folds until you cum all over my tongue."

I immediatey attacked him my lips attacking his pushing him down on the couch., We didn't even make it upstairs we ripped off each others clothes. Edward kissed and licked his way down my body , sucking on my hard nipples. He got to my soaking wet pussy licking and probing at my bundle of nerves. I clamped my thighs around his head as I came hard in his waiting mouth.

"Bella I can't wait to get up stairs I want you right now."

"I know I want you to. Edward I want you to fuck me ! "

" You want me to fuck you ?"

"Yes so bad I want you to fuck me right here on this couch. " Edward pulled me on to his lap and I lined my pussy up against his cock sinking down on it until it was all the way inside of me. I started riding him nice and slow. I could feel every inch of his 9 and half inch cock deep inside my pussy.

"Oh Fuck Bella , that feel so fucking good , your pussy wrapped around my cock "

I decided that I was tired of going slow and I started to ride his cock even faster. bouncing up and down on it hard and fast. My clit slapping against his balls.

"OH yeah Oh Fuck Oh Yes oh yeah Fuck baby fuck me harder! ,Yeah ride my cock, God you look so damn fucking beautiful riding my cock .

"Hm Edward yes fuck me harder, God I am so close. .

I clamped my pussy hard over his cock in my climax .

"God baby that was so good . I love you so fucking much".

"I love you too "

. "OK now can we get back to work on our project."?

"Hm yes now we can thanks baby I thought I was going to go out of my mind if I didn't make love to you soon ."

"You know I think you have become insatiable since you lost your virginity".

"Yeah well I did wait to have sex for over 90 years. what do you expect."

"Yeah I guess I can see how you would become addicted ."

"Oh yeah , yeah well I have to say I am quite addicted to you and your beautiful pussy ".

"Yeah and I am addicted to you and your cock."

It was a good thing Edward and I got dressed, because Coming in the door was Emmett followed by Rosalie .

"Hey guys God dude it smells like sex in here." !

"God did you guys fuck on Esme's New couch? Edward that is so gross." added Rosalie.

"Yeah Rosalie its not like you and Emmett have not had sex all over this house. Or are you forgetting about the time . I walked in on you and Emmett fucking on Esme's Brand new dining room table. Which you broke."

"Whoa you guys broke the dining room table?" I asked .

"Yeah they sure did , I thought Esme was going to kill them when she saw her table smashed to pieces . ."

"Well Guys Edward and I are going back upstairs to work on our project. Edward pulled me on to his back and we flew up the stairs, where we made love a few more times. in Edward's sound proof room. Needless to say our project was once again put off.

Jacob point of view

I watched as Sam walked up to Sam Uley Sr. and Quil Atera Sr and Billy Black.

Brother Sam is it true You no longer want to be The alpha of the tribe .

"Yes sir I found out I am going to be a father and I no longer want to be Alpha for the pack . I found out my girlfriend is going to have my a baby and I just want to be a father to our child. I feel that Jacob Black should be the Alpha of the tribe."

Jacob Black are you ready to take your rightful place has Alpha of The Pack

"Yes

"Do you swear to protect all of your brothers and keep them safe"

Yes

"Brother Jacob I and the rest of the tribal leaders Are happy to announce that you are the New Alpha of the pack.

A/n well I hope that makes up for the lack of Edward and Bella in the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I want to reach 40 reviews before i post again . Lets make it happen guys.


	17. Chapter 17

My Double Life chapter17

It is 6 months Later There have been some changes in La push since Jacob Black became Alpha of the pack. The Cullen's are now free to come and go as they please on Tribal Lands. chapter contains explicit sex scenes.

Jacob point of view

_Flashback_

_My Fellow Pack brothers I now proclaim that The Treaty with our Tribe and The Cullen Family is now Null and Void. I Hereby Proclaim that all Cullen's are now free to come and go on Quielute lands._

_"What! Yelled Leah are you nuts!"_

_I don't want those bloodsuckers any where near our lands."_

_"Well that is not your call , I am The Alpha and I am telling you that the Cullen's are not bad and I see no problem with them hunting on our lands."_

"You know what Jacob We are done I can not be with someone who can not see those leaches for what they are!"

_"Well if that is how you feel Leah then I guess we are over."_

_"Fine "!_

_"Okay Now does anyone else have any issues with the Cullen Family?"_

_"Well I don't exclaimed Seth, I like The Cullen's They are all very nice!"_

_"Yeah and that Esme what a cook exclaimed Embry . I was hanging out with Bella one day and she had these brownies, They were the best brownies I ever ate."_

_"Yeah that is true I had some of her fried chicken and it was the best fried chicken I ever tasted "added Quil._

_"OK anyone else , alright then well then I now proclaim that this pack meeting is over._

End of Flashback.

I have now been Alpha for 6 months, it took a while for the rest of the pack members to warm up to the Cullen's but once they saw for themselves how nice they were, . They changed their minds. In fact Emmett and Paul have become very good friends and have gone on many Hunting trips together. Of course Paul is always in wolf form for those. Even Leah has warmed up to them . She actually likes to go on Shopping trips with Alice Cullen. Our break up did not last long .,not even a day. We just loved each other way to much to ever be apart that long.

Bella's Point of view

"Happy birthday love"

Hm thank you "!

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?'

"You "

"Oh you want me do you ?'

"Yes I want you so much I want your big cock deep inside of me !"

Edward pulled me in his arms and carried upstairs to my room . He ripped off my clothes and I ripped off his . We didn't even make it to the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we fucked each other up against every wall in my room . "God baby your pussy just keeps getting tighter and tighter every time I Fuck you . I could not even talk the only sounds coming from my mouth were deep grunts and moans. We eventually made it to the bed , where he made love to me with so much passion . That was the best thing about being with Edward he always knows what I need . He can fuck me with reckless abandon one minute ,and then make the most beautiful love to me the next. Making me feel so loved and treasured. We laid in each others arms spent from all the love making.

"Well now that is how you celebrate a birthday".

"Thanks Baby you know I exist to make you happy ".

"Well you make me (kiss) very(kiss) very(kiss) happy.!"

"I love you so much Bella "!

"I love you to Edward".

"Oh hey we need to get dressed and get over to Sara's house . She said her and my father had a surprise for me"

OK well lets get dressed and we will head over there."

We soon arrived at Sara's house. Charlie has been spending most of his time at her house. ever since they had announced there engagement . It is a lot easier for Charlie t here because Sara's House is all one level. Edward arranged for ramps to be built at both our house and Sara's house. That way it will be easier for him to get around at both places.

"Hi dad HI Sara ," I placed a kiss on her tummy . Sara was now almost 7 months pregnant. Not only was she pregnant but The waitress Emily at Neon Moon is also around 6 months pregnant. . Austin had to hire a new waitress while Emily is finishing out her pregnancy. Angela has been very nice and I hope she will be able to stay once Emily comes back . Well if she comes back.

"Hello Edward Its good seeing you ,again"

:"Oh thanks sir its good seeing you too."

"Edward how many times do I have to tell you call me Charlie , You are practically family now! and You and your family has been so nice to have these ramps made for me , at both my houses. Edward you are like The son I never had."

"Thank you Charlie, It was our pleasure to do that for you".

"OK Dad you said you had a surprise for me "!

"Yes I do Bells , Well as I am sure you have noticed I have been here at Sara's more then I have been at our house."

"Yeah dad I have noticed that". I was actually glad about that Edward and I have been having a great time having sex all over the house since Charlie was not there half of the time.

"well I have decided that I am going to live with Sara from now on"!

"Ok but dad where I am going to live? Are you going to sell our house? Dad you can't sell our house !I love our house! , I grew up there. How could you do this to me"!

"Bells calm down I am not selling the house and as far as where you are going to live I am giving it to you ".

"Wait you are giving me the house?"

"Yes I have the deed here and everything it is all yours all you have to do is sign . Also The last few mortgage payments you have made were the last . So as soon as you sign the deed The house will be yours free and clear. No more payments. The only things you will be responsible for is the electric and Cable and gas."

"Wow Dad do you mean it ?"

"Yes baby its all yours "!

"Edward can you believe it ?"

"Yes Its great I am so happy for you".

"Edward you should move in with me"!

"Bella I don't know I am not sure your dad would approve".

"Well Edward for you I would approve , You are a responsible young man and I know how much you love my daughter so I have no problem with you moving in . Besides its no longer my house its Bella's and she is now 18 yrs old."

"Wow Thanks Charlie "

"So does this mean you will move in with me?"

"Yes Baby I will move in with you . I just have to arrange to have my stuff brought to your house".

"Our house".

"Yes our house".

I gave Charlie the biggest hug and kiss . "Thank you so much daddy this has to be the best present ever! I love you daddy".

"I love you to baby girl".

Edward's point of view

Wow I could not believe it I was going to move into Bella's house. I could not wait to get to our house and make love to her again. When we got to the front door I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. I was about to carry her up stairs when I heard noises inside the house.

"Alice what are you guys doing here?"

Moving you in Duh ! I had a vision that Charlie was giving Bella the house and she asked you to move in . "

Oh OK"

" Emmett and Jasper are fixing up the master bed room for you guys . I have a California King size bed arriving tomorrow morning, between 8 and 11 am ."

"OK guys I am going to head off I can tell you guys want to be alone. Hey Jas , Em lets get moving Bella and Edward want to be alone so they can get their freak on!"

"Hey we were not done yet up here" yelled Emmett.

"Yeah well you are now , you can come back and finish tomorrow."

"Besides I just had a vision of Rosalie , she was laying on . That is all Alice had to say and Emmett flew out of the house and raced all the way home.

"Alone at last"!

"Baby I have always wanted you to fuck me right here on this Island."

I picked her up and placed her on top of the island taking off her pants and her panties. Her legs all spread and her pussy wet and glistening with her arousal.

"God Baby you look so sexy all spread open for me".

I grabbed one of the bar stools and sat down , so That my mouth was directly over Bella's Pussy.

"Edward what are you doing:"?

"Hm Having a midnight snack"!

I pulled the stool closer to her and I began to lick up and down her slit. Pushing my tongue in and out of her pussy . fucking her with my cold hard tongue.I bit down on her clit, Making her scream out my name in ecstasy.

I could feel her coming all over my mouth and all over my face. I was dripping with Bella's arousal .

"God Fuck me Edward Oh Fuck I am going to cum again. Please I need you inside me , Please fuck me. I want you to fuck me right here on this counter.

I quickly got off the stool and I flipped her body over so that she was now on her stomach with her ass and pussy all up in my face. I slowly pushed my cock deep inside her . Going in and out of her slowly.

"Oh god Edward I need it hard and fast baby"!

"You want it hard and Fast "?

"Yes baby I want you to bang my pussy like a Salvation army drum"!

"Well I aim to please "! I fucked her as hard as she wanted me too, without hurting her.. After 6 hard strokes I could feel her pussy tighten around my cock and I knew she was about to cum again.

"God Edward I am close"!

"Me Too baby I want us to cum together, Oh yeah cum for me Bella. . We both screamed out as we both reached our climax.

"Oh Baby that was just what I needed, God it keeps getting better and better. ".

"I know thanks for asking me to move in with you . At least her e I know we can make love and not have to worry about who is listening in.

"Yeah I know. I thought i was going to die of Embarrassment that time we got done making love in the piano room and Emmett heard us and was teasing us about it.".

"Yeah well That is Em for you , he has no filter. "

"Edward I wanted to ask you something?"

"Anything what do you want angel?"

"Well I wanted to know how do you feel about changing me in a few yrs. I want to go to college and I figure by then I will be 22 yrs old. "

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes more then anything. I want to be just like you"!

"If that is what you want I will change you ".

"Really you mean it ?"

"Of course I do I love you and I want us to be together for ever.

A/n OK so that is it for Chapter17 please review and let me know what you think.

In what ever stories I write. Edward will not have a problem changing Bella , My Edward knows that he has a soul and that him changing Bella will not effect hers.


	18. Chapter 18

My Double life chapter18

Three months later .

Bella's point of view

"Bella, you have to meet us at the Hospital Sara is in Labor!"

"OK Dad I will be right there I just need to get dressed,"

About six months ago I got Charlie a handi cap Van .He wasn't to excited about it at first, but I pointed out to him that this would make him more independent. I had the van set up to where it was all hand controls. It also had an automatic lift , that way charlie could get in and out with no problems. After a few days he really warmed up to it and has been driving everywhere.

Edward and I soon arrived at Forks Medical Center. I was happy That at least this time I was here for something good and not because of an accident.

"Excuse me can you tell me what floor Maternity is on?"

"Yes its on The 3rd floor, just follow the sign that says New beginnings."

"Thank you so much I am so excited I am about to become a big sister for the very first time"!

"Well congratulations". exclaimed the receptionist.

"Bella thank god you made it, exclaimed Charlie. I can't believe I am about to become a father again after 18 yrs. I think I am about just as nervous as I was when you were born".

"Oh Dad don't be nervous you will be great, Now You better hurry and get in there with Sara. "

"Thanks Baby I love you "

"I love you to dad"

Charlie's point of view/

I could not believe how fast these nine months went. Sara was not suppose to be due for another week, so you can imagine , my surprise when she yelled from our bedroom that her water had broken. I quickly rolled out the door , with her by my side and I got us into my van. I didn't really like it when I first got it,but now I love it. I am able to drive all over again, and I no longer have to depend on Bella or anyone else to take me anywhere. As soon as I got into the van I called Bella and Edward and let them know that Sara was in labor.

"Charlie, I love you, but you are never touching me again! OH god this hurts like hell!"

"OK Ms Nelson , you are now 10 cm dilated on the count of three start pushing!"

"That's it darling I encouraged her . You can do it".

"OK Ms Nelson , The baby's head is out, One more push and you will see your baby!"

Sara pushed with all her might and soon the room was filled with my new child's cries.

"Congratulations it s a boy! He weighs 7lbs and11 oz and is 20 inches long".

"Wow a boy I have son! Thank you so much Darling you did wonderful I love you so much!"

"I love you to, Oh Charlie he is so beautiful , have you ever in your life ever seen a more beautiful baby?"

"Well yes I have about 18 yrs ago ,when my Bella was born, But he is definably tied for first. ."

"Thank you so much baby, but I think you should go and get Bella and Edward from the waiting room so they can meet the new baby".

"Dad did Sara have the baby?"

"yes you have a baby brother!"

"Edward can you believe it I have a baby brother, oh dad can I see him?"

"Of course you can, Sara can;t wait for you to see him hey Edward you come to son, Sara and I want you to meet the new baby too."

"Thanks Charlie."!

"Wow Sara he is so beautiful exclaimed Bella! What is his name?"

" Well his name is Andrew Charles Swan ."\

"Oh that is his a great name."!

"Well my father's name is Andrew and of course I had to put charlie's name in there."

"Can I Hold him?"

"Of course you can Bella you are his big sister after all!"

I watched as Sara placed My son in Bella's arms. I don't think I ever was more happy seeing my daughter holding my new born son in her arms.

"Hello Andrew, I am so happy to be your big sister and I am always going to be here for you no matter what.".

Andrew looked up at her with his blue gray eyes and let out a big yawn and stirred in her arms.

"Edward would you like to hold my brother she asked.

"Um sure I would".

"He sure is a beautiful baby, but then again look at Bella she is beautiful and you are her father as well!"

"Thanks Edward that makes me feel so good to hear that! I have some News I decided to go back to work"!

"Dad how are you going to go back to work, It's to dangerous for you. Besides how would you catch the criminal?"

"Bella I am just going to be doing desk work, I know its not something heroic like I am use to, but now that I can actually get around now , I just want to get out of the house a few days a week, You do understand don't you Bells"?

"Yes dad, I do I am happy for you.".

"Thanks Bells. I love you and if it were not for you insisting on getting me that van I would be stuck at home being useless".

"Charlie , you are not useless , I wish you would stop saying those things about your self. Just because you can no longer walk, does not make you useless",.

"I know Sara and I am sorry ,its just that for so long I have been depending on everyone to take care of me,and I am just so happy that I can get back to work and earn an honest living for you and our son".

A month later in La push

Emily' s point of view

"Sam wake up!"

"Huh what is it?"

"Sam I am in labor I need you to call the tribal doctor and get him over here"!

"Emily all of the tribal doctors are gone , remember they had that big week long Tribal meeting in the next city over and that is 5 hrs away".

"Well you need to call someone , unless you know how to deliver a baby!"

"No I don't but I do know someone I can call . I watched as Sam frantically dialed his phone..

"Hello Jacob hey man listen Emily is in labor , would you happen to have Dr Cullen's number ?"

"Yeah its 414-2557 "

"Thanks man I owe you big time."

Sam's point of view

I could not believe what I was about to do , but he was the only Dr I could think of and all of the tribal Doctors were gone. I quickly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello"

"Hello Dr. Cullen this is Sam Uley "

"Well hello Sam how may I help you?"

"Its Emily she is in labor and all of the tribal doctors are all gone"! Please can you help her? I am sorry about anything I ever said about you or your family I take it all back , but please help her. I am begging you!"

"Sam no need for that I will be right over and 10 minutes. How close are her contractions?"

"Emily how close are your contractions?"

"Sam how the hell am I suppose to know you are the man it's your job to time them. God I can't believe you , you selfish "Oh Crap Mother fucker".!

"Um Doc I think she is having another one".

"OK Sam I am on my way!"

"Thank you so much Dr Cullen".

"You are welcome and please call me Carlisle."

I sat on our bed holding Emily's hands listening her curse me out and tell me how useless I was for not timing her contractions. oh and she said that it would be cold day in hell before she would let me anywhere near her again.

I just yes-ed her to death I knew she was just in pain and did not mean what she was saying."

"Sam , When Is Dr Cullen going to get here, I feel like I need to push".

"Emily you can't until he gets here, just do those breathing excersizes we learned."

I finally had her as calm as I could get her when Carlisle finally walked in the door.

"Carlisle thank god you are finally here".

"No problem Sam . Where is she?"

"She is in the bedroom . Emily love Carlisle is here he is going to deliver our baby "!

A/N well that is it for 18 I will have 19 up soon , people who review will get a teaser for chapter 19 .


	19. Chapter 19

My Double life chapter chapter19. contains explicit sex scenes.

Sam's Point of view.

"Emily Dr Cullen is here he is going to deliver our baby".

"Oh Thank god I thought I was going to have to do this all on my own"!

"NO Ms Young I would never let you do that."

"UM please call me Emily after all you are going to deliver my child. I think we should be on a first name basis."

"Well in that case call me Carlisle".

"OH Damn OH God that hurts like hell"!

"Emily love you are having another contraction "!

"UH you think ?"

I don't think I had ever heard Emily be so nasty to me , I could not understand what I did.

"Sam why don't you make yourself useful and get me some ice or something".

"Sure thing baby, I will get you what ever you need".

"Thanks Honey, Oh wait Oh god Sam please forget the ice , I need you here with me"!

"Yeah Sam don't go to far Emily is just about ready to have the baby.

OK Emily now on the next contraction I want you to push really hard."

" UM UGHHH God this shit fucking hurts like hell".

"I know baby , but a few more pushes and our baby will be here soon."

"Alright Emily one last push and you will see your new baby."

I watched as Emily pushed with all her might. I fell in love with her strength and her bravery to bring our child into the world. I know I could never be able to do what she was doing for me.

"Congratulations its a girl".

"OH Emily she is so beautiful she looks just like you ."

"Oh Sam I think she looks like you too.".

"Well I am just going to make sure the baby is OK and then I will be off."

"Dr Cullen you are leaving so soon , "?

"Yeah but I will be back first thing in the morning to exam Emily , so have you guys decided on a name?"

"Well Emily what do you think we should name this little Angel we have here.".

"Hm How about Elena Claire Uley."

"Elena Claire Uley welcome to the world,".

I could not believe it my daughter was here. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love my little girl. I know I have said in the past that I would never trust those Blood suckers, but when there was no one here to deliver Emily I had no idea who else to call. The only one I could think of Was Dr Cullen. I could not believe how he was not bothered by all the blood . I guess I was wrong about Carlisle and the Cullen Family.

"Hello Jake its Sam listen I was wondering could you please call I Tribal meeting in the next few days and I want you to invite all The Cullen's . Including Bella."

"Sure Sam , but why do you want to have this meeting?"

"Jake I have been wrong about the Cullen Family . I want to apologize to them in front of the pack and the whole Tribal council. "

"Wow Sam I think that is great I will set it up for next week after the Council gets back. Oh Congratulations what did Emily have?"

"Oh a little girl ".

"Wow so what did you name her?"

"Elena Claire Uley".

" Well I can't wait to see her , would it be alright if Leah and I stopped in tomorrow?"

"Yeah that would be great, why don't you stop by sometime tomorrow."

"Sounds good I will be there , well I got to get going I finally have been able to convince Leah to join me tonight at Neon Moon."

"Jake what is Neon Moon?"

"Oh its the club Bella sings at."

"Oh OK now I remember Emily was working there , before she got pregnant. She was a waitress."

"Yeah maybe after Emily is feeling better we can go there, of course I would have to find a sitter for Elena".

"Well since you trust the Cullen's why not ask Esme to do it. She loves kids ".

"Yeah maybe I will do that , Thanks Jake."

"Your welcome Bro ".

"Bella's point of view

Edward and I have been having a ball living together, I changed my room into a guest room and Charlie's old room is now mine and Edward's . Alice bought us a beautiful California King size bed, It was Black and Brass with Draws underneath . Really big and comfortable. I could hardly wait to break it in.

" Oh hello Ms Swan I am here to set up your new bed and remove the old one."

"OK Well its right this way sir"

"Thanks'.

A Few hours later our bed was all set up and I could not wait to break it in. Edward was off on one of his hunting trips with the guys. I knew he was going to be home in a few hours. I decided I would take a long hot bath and relax for an hour. Then as soon as I was done doing that I would surprise him , by putting on my new Lingerie set I bought . It was a red see through Bra and pantie set with Garter belt . I wanted him to smell me as soon as he walked in the door . I reached for my vibrator and began to rub it all along my breasts and down to my pussy. I slowly ran the vibrator between my wet lips and turned on to the lowest setting. I rubbed it against my lips making them wet , I soon inserted it inside myself . I could not believe how good this felt , of course not as good as when Edward and I make love, but I wanted him to fuck me as soon as he walked in the door.

Edward's point of view .

I can't believe its a been almost a week since I moved in with Bella. I could not wait for our king size bed to come , I was tired of making love to Bella on that small bed of hers. I wanted something bigger that we could roll around in. I wanted to fuck her from behind while she held on to the Headboard. Screaming my name.

I soon made it home and as soon as I opened the door I was hit , but an intense smell of Bella's Arousal . I rushed to our room and I seen the sexiest thing ever. My Bella was riving all over the bed , in an intense Orgasm , She was rubbing her Breasts with one hand while pumping a pink steel vibrator in and out of her wet pussy. Her head was flung back and I don't even think she heard me come in. I quickly took her vibrator out of her .

and put my cock deep inside her pussy.

"What the Oh God , OH yeah Oh Fuck me harder Edward, '

"HM Baby So tight and wet , I missed you so much , I love having your pussy wrapped around my cock. " I laid her on her side and placed her leg over mine while I made love to her laying side by side. Then I placed both of her legs around my neck so that I could fuck her wet pussy nice and deep.

Bella was screaming and moaning my name , the house was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin , and loud moans , Grunts and screams. I Flipped her over and took her from behind. Bella was holding onto the headboard while I plowed into her wet pussy over and over until we both reached our climax.

"God Baby that was so good, but You ripped my new Lingerie to shreds"

"Well it was sexy what I seen of it, but baby as soon as I opened the door I smelt you and I had to have you . You know how I get when I come home from a hunt. You know how horny I get".

"Yeah I know and that is why I was doing that I wanted you to attack me."

"Oh really , and were you satisfied my love?"

"Always I love when you make love to me , and I love it when you fuck me. ".

" I love it too, but babe its almost 9 don't you have to work tonight".

"Yeah I have to be there at 11pm tonight, would you like to join me in the shower Mr Cullen , we can wash each other , among other things."

"I like the sound of that "

I followed her into the bathroom and joined her in the shower, Bella got on her knees and started licking up and down my cock . I loved when Bella sucked my cock it felt so good. I was screaming and moaning until I was cumming hard in her mouth. She was swallowing everything I was giving her. I pulled her off her knees and pulled her up my body with her legs wrapped around my waist. I continued to fuck her while The shower water poured all over our bodies.

Bella's Point of view

I must have came ten times so far, I was glowing after having sex in our New bed and in the shower. I could not wait to get to the club and Perform . I had written a new song. I could not wait to play it for everyone.

"OH Hey There Little Philly , wow you are looking exceptionally beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Austin , Oh I am so happy , My father and his girlfriend just had a baby boy. I am a big sister".

"Well sweet Nibble ts Darlin aint that the bees knees. I am so happy for you . So what did they name him?'

"Andrew Charles".

"Well Darlin that is a fine name. Well You have a good show"!

"Thanks Austin".

I quickly got dressed and headed for the stage.

"Hey everybody are you feeling good"

The crowd shouted and screamed at me in excitement.

"Well I have some really exciting news for y'all a few nights ago I became a big sister for the first time. This is a picture of My baby brother Andrew. Isn't he beautiful. .

I wrote this song for all the lovers out there and how lucky we all are to find someone so special.

"Some Hearts"

I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky

Always stumbling' around in circles

But I must have stumbled into something

Look at me

Am I really alone with you

I wake up feeling like my life's worth living

Can't recall when I last felt that way

Guess it must be all this love you're giving

Never knew never knew it could be like this

But I guess

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me

You're the last thing my heart expected

Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody

Someone who someone who makes me feel like this

Well I guess

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine

Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine

Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

I finished the first song and began singing My next song. I was feeling so good tonight.

Since the day they got married

He'd been praying for a little baby boooooooy

Someone he could take fishing

Throw the football and be his pride and joooooooooooy

He could already see him holding that trophy

Taking his team to state

But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket

All those big dreams changed

And now, he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All American girl

Sixteen short years later

She was falling for the senior football staaaar

Before you knew it he was dropping passes

Skipping practice just to spend more time with heeer

The coach said, hey son whats your problem

Tell me have you lost your mind

Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college

Boy, you better tell her goodbye

But now, he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All American

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own

She said, be honest, tell me what you want

And he said, honey you outta know

A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you

I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American

Now, he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All American girl

All American girl

I sang a few more songs and I was soon ready to go home. I loved singing love songs For Edward, I hoped that one day , Edward would one day ask me to marry him. I longed to have a child with him,but I knew that it would not be possible for us. After all he was a vampire and it was not possible for him to make children. I would have to adopt , because I could not imagine having a baby naturally unless he gave me one..

Jacob point of view

"Hello Carlisle how are you ?"

"I am good listen the reason why I am calling is because I need all of you to come to a Tribal Meeting. "

"Oh is there a problem ?"

"No there is no problem Sam has something he needs to say and he wanted to say it to all of you in front of myself , the pack and The Tribal council."

"Oh OK No problem Jacob , when do you need us there?"

"Could you come tomorrow around noon?"

Yeah of course we will see you then".

"Thanks Carlisle ".

Well that is it for chapter 19 , I will have chapter 20 up soon. please review. and thanks to everyone who has added this to their favorites and story alerts.


	20. Chapter 20

My Double Life chapter20

Sam's point of view

I walked into the council meeting , where everyone was waiting on me to make my big speech.

" Sisters Brothers Tribal leaders and Members of the pack. I am here today to say in front of you and all of The Cullen Family that I am truly sorry. I was wrong about all of you , You are nothing like the Cold ones that were here many many years ago. They were cold blooded killers. I am sorry that for so long I thought you were just like them even if I was told countless times by my Alpha Jacob that you were anything but kind and gentle. I just could not make myself believe it.

I want to thank Dr Cullen for coming to my home late last night to deliver my daughter when none of The Tribal Doctors were around. I don't know what Emily or I would have done if you were not there to help us , so from the bottom of my heart Thank you. I know there is still a few of you on the Tribal Council who are still upset that Jacob has allowed The Cullen's to come and go as they please on our Tribal lands. Please stop treating them like ever y other cold one and accept them just like I am doing right now. "

"Sam why the change of heart asked Quil sr . You hated the leaches just as much as we did?"

"Brother Quil I know and I was wrong The Cullen's are good and would never hurt anyone I was wrong to think that way about them. I let generations and generations of your Tribal tales and stories to cloud my judgment. For the first time I am looking at them with open eyes and I only hope you all can do the same. Thank you for letting me speak my mind"

Carlisle's Point of view

When Jacob Black called me last night I was surprised that Sam wanted to have a meeting to apologize in front of everyone about how he felt about myself and my family. I didn't think it was really necessary since he had already done so when I came to his home to deliver his child. I even told Jacob that would be necessary , but he said Sam insisted on doing this.

"Sam I want to thank you for accepting us and forgiving us for anything we might have done."

"Dr Cullen".

"NO please call me Carlisle after all we are friends now."

"Yeah we are . Carlisle now that we are friends maybe we can get together sometime and go watch a baseball game ."

Alice's point of view

"Hey I have an even better I dea why don't you and the rest of the pack join us tomorrow . There is suppose to be a storm in the next town over we could all play Baseball together."

"Wait You guys like to play baseball Jared asked all confused .

"Yeah we love it been playing for years Edward answered back.

"Wow but why do you have to wait for thunder asked Paul.

"Well because we tend to get very loud when we play and the thunder disguises the loud noises."

"Wow sounds like fun can't wait to play exclaimed Seth.

"Hey Sam you should join us .

"I don't know Emily just had Elena I am not sure if I should be leaving her alone so soon."

"Sam Elena and I are going to be fine, I think I will spend the day with Leah and Esme ."

"Wait Esme is not going to play baseball with us?Asked Alice.

"Nah I wanted to spend the day with Emily and get to know little Elena better."

"Well in that case I think we Ladies should bond over some shopping. What do you do Say Bella are you in?'

"Alice you know I hate shopping."

"Yeah but I can't leave you out of our shopping trip , besides I know you can use a few linger es since My brother ripped the last one to shreds."

"Yeah that is true, and besides I really missed hanging out with Emily ever since she left Neon Moon it has not been the same with out her. I hope she comes back to work ."

" I don't know about all that right now Bella I may take off a few more months. I really want to spend as much time with Elena as possible."

"SO tomorrow everyone up bright and early I want to get to the mall as soon as it opens. "

"Oh OK Alice we will be ready to go what ever you say."

I could not wait to go shopping with Emily Leah , Esme and Bella and baby Elena. I saw the most beautiful little dress I could not wait to see Elena in it. If I had anything to say about it she would be the best dressed baby in all of Washington.

Emily's point of view

I woke up early the next morning and got into the shower and washed while Elena was still napping , by the time I got out and dressed She was already awake. I breast fed her for 30 minutes on each breast and burped her. I got her dressed and placed her in her car seat. I drove to the Cullen's house where I was going to meet Leah, Esme ,Bella and Alice. I brought along a diaper bag and about 5 bottles of breast milk. I figured that would be more then enough and if I happen to run out I would have to find some secluded place to breast feed Elena.

"Oh hey you made it Alice said excitedly , She grabbed Elena and gave her kisses all over her face. I have to admit having a vampire so close to my child is not scary at all, Especially when its Alice Cullen.

"OK Auntie Alice is going to find you the prettiest dressed and cutest baby clothes and you are going to be the best dressed baby when I am done with you."

"OK but please lets not go over board with the clothes Alice, babies do tend to grow out of things rather quickly added Esme.

"OH hey why isn't Rosalie coming with us I asked.

"Oh She and Emmett are out on an over night hunting trip."

"Oh I see.

We soon arrived at the mall Elena was sound asleep in her Prada Stroller that Esme and Carlisle bought for me. We must have shopped in 20 different stores. I was really beginning to feel hungry and from the tingling sensation in my breasts I knew Elena was hungry too. .

'Hey guys I really think we should stop and get something f or Bella Leah and I to eat and I also have to feed Elena her bottle . she is getting very hungry. "

"Oh OK I am sorry I sometimes forget that Humans have to eat ."

"Yeah Alice what are you trying to do starve us Joked Leah.

"NO of course not, hey why don't you three go to the Food court and Esme and I will meet you there as soon as we are done."

"Sounds good ".

"So tell me Emily how does it feel to be a mom "

"Well it feels wonderful I never thought I could love someone as much as I love Elena.

" Wow I wish I was able to have a baby "

"You want a baby Alice?"

"Yeah why not they are cute fun to dress."

"Alice there is more to having a baby then dressing them up in cute clothes."

"Yeah like what Emily"?  
"Well for starters you have to give them lots of love and you have to make sure they are clean and fed everyday . You have to watch them and make sure they are safe at all times. Oh and when they get older you have to watch what they put in their mouths. Babies will put just about anything in their mouth if you let them,"

"Yeah that is so true I remember when Seth was a baby he tried to eat one of my dad's Cigars."

"Ewe Leah that is nasty ".

It's true Alice He would have done it, but my mom caught him right before he put it in his mouth. Then she yelled at my dad for leaving the cigar where he could get to it."

After a few hours I was happy to be done shopping and I was soon on my way home.

I kissed Sam as soon as I walked in and handed Elena over to him.

"So did you have fun playing Baseball with The Cullen's?"

"Yeah it was great I never jumped so high in my life and boy can that Edward run really fast. He had Paul out before he even got to second base."

"Sounds like you had a fun time."

I really did I am so happy I apologized to the Cullen's I can't wait to hang out with them some more. Especially with Emmett he is one funny guy,

Bella's point of View

I don't know why I let Alice talk me into going on these tortures Shopping trips. All I wanted was to get home , put my lingerie away and take a hot bath, Then I was going to get Edward to give one of those great back rubs. I could really use one about now.

'Hey baby did you have a good time shopping?"

"Edward I never have fun shopping you know this."

"OK so why do you go?"

"Well your sister is very persuasive and she gives you that puppy dog look .and before I know it I am in the ,mall trying on different clothes God what I really could use now is one of your back rubs."

"OH well lay down and let me lotion up my hands for you."

I quickly took off my top and laid down on stomach .

"Sorry if my hands are cold".

"Its ok I love your cold hands they feel so good on my body".

Edward messaged every kink and sore muscle in my back until I was almost a sleep.

'Hey babe have you ever considered going to school for massage therapy?"

"No love besides I don't think the ladies would appreciate my cold hands they way you do."

"Yeah I guess besides I don't think I would like you rubbing your hands all over some girls body."

"Well that is a very good thing , because you are the only woman who gets to enjoy my special rub downs."

"Edward can I ask you something ?"

"Sure love what is it?"

"Well do you ever think about us and our future?"

"What about our future I know that I never want to be with anyone but you ."

" That is good ,because I know I never want to be with anyone but you . I love you so much."

" I love you too."

Edward's point of view

I could not be more excited about what Bella was possibly hinting at. From the moment I laid eyes on my Bella I knew I was in love with her and that there was nothing I wanted more then to one day make her my wife. I am going to call Esme in the Am and see if I could use one of our Villa's to take Bella to . I also needed to get my Bella The perfect engagement ring .. I could not wait to ask her to be my wife. I only have one regret I know I would never be able to give her A child of our very own.

The Next day I called Esme , I know we don't sleep but I don't want to disturb Carlisle and Esme at night. In fact every night at my old house is like being in a live porno movie. Everyone is fucking and making love with each other. I was just happy that I no longer had to listen to it.

"HI mom I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor"?

"Yeah sure what do you need Sweetie.?"

"Well I really love Bella and I want to take her to our Villa in Italy for a few weeks."

"Yeah of course you can . Just let me know when you want to go and I will give you the keys and I will call ahead to have the place ready for you two."

"That's OK mom I can handle that. Oh I also need you to help me with something else."

"OK what do you need help with Son?"

"Buying a ring".

"A ring wait are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yes mom I am going to ask Bella to marry me."

A/n Let me know what you all think and please review.


	21. Chapter 21

My Double Life chapter21

Contains explicit sex scene

Esme's point of view

I could hardly believe what my oldest son was telling me . He wanted me to help him pick out the perfect engagement ring for Bella. I know that they have not even been together a year, but I can see how my son looks at her and I know that they are soul mates. It was as if Bella was made for Edward . I got into my car and drove to Edward and Bella's house I got there in less the 10 minutes and I knocked on the door.

"OH Thanks for coming mom I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"You are welcome I am happy to help you, but Edward I do not understand why don't you just give Bella the ring your father gave your mother"?

"Mom I thought about it and I decided not to. You see that ring represents the love my father had for my mother I want to get a ring that represents the love I have for her and for her alone."

"That is very beautiful thing to say . Edward if I could cry right now I would be . Bella is very lucky to have you."

"Thanks mom , OK so lets go get that ring Then I have to meet with Charlie. I want to ask him for his daughter's hand ".

We soon pulled up to the Jewelry store. The engagement rings were so beautiful .

"Hello how may I help you"? asked the Jeweler behind the counter.

"Yes I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend".

"Wow how long have you two been together ?"

"About 7 months".

"Wow and you already want to marry her ? Well she must be a very special young lady"!

"Yeah she is very special and I love her with all my heart."

"OK then well then lets find your special lady the perfect engagement ring."

Edward and I must have looked at 30 different rings, but none of them seemed right for Bella either they were very gaudy and huge. which I knew Bella would not go for. Or some were just plain ugly and dull . Not exactly what anyone woman would want for an engagement ring.

"Mom come here look at this one "!

"Oh Edward it is perfect she will love it ".

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes it is flawless not to big and not to small just perfect."

"Excuse me sir I would like to purchase this ring over here"!

"Oh that ring is our

2.47ct Princess Cut Diamond Engagement Anniversary Ring

. It is almost 24,000 dollars sir".

"OK well that is the one I want. "

"I can finance the ring for you we have a very reasonable payment plan".

"No Need for that I can pay for the whole thing right now"!

"But How you barely look 20".

"Look Sir how old I am or not has nothing to do with how much money I have , now if this is going to be a problem I am sure I can find another store that will sell me this same ring and not give me this much trouble"!

"OH no sir I am so sorry . How would you like to pay for your ring?"

"Put it on The American Express Black Card".

I waited for the man to tell Edward it was approved and we were soon off to set up the travel plans for Edward and Bella's trip to Italy.

"Thank you so much mom for helping me with this. I really hope she likes it".

"Like it she is going to love it. OK now why don't you come home with me and I can set up everything for the trip to Italy . I will also hire a cleaning crew to have the villa ready for when you get there."

"Thanks mom ,but can you do all that I really need to call Charlie and set up a meeting with him."

"OK No problem I will have everything ready before tomorrow. You and Bella can leave when ever you want."

Edward's point of view

"Hello"

"Oh Hello Sara how is Andrew doing?"

"Oh Edward he is getting so big . He actually smiled for the very first time yesterday."

"Sara that is incredible,but listen is Charlie around I really need to talk to him"!

"Yeah give me one second. "Charlie Edward is on the phone he said he needs to talk to you".

"OK Sara I just picked up the extension , you can hang up now."

"Hello Edward what can I do for you ?"

"Charlie I have something important to ask you ".

"OK well go ahead and ask me son".

"Well Charlie I feel what I need to ask you I should ask you in person. I made reservations for us at Bennagains."

"OK sounds good I will be ready to go ."

I soon pulled up to Charlie and Sara's and knocked on the door.

"Oh come in Charlie will be ready in five minutes he is putting on his jacket."

"Thanks Sara ".

"OK Edward I will follow you to the restaurant ."

"Sounds good."

20 minutes later Charlie and I both pulled up to Bennagains I did not want him to be suspicious over my not eating so I decided that it would be best if I ordered spaghetti and meatballs I could easily push that around and make it look like I ate it.

We found a booth and waited on our server.

"Hello gentlemen my name is Megan and I will be your waitress for the evening can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes I will have a Beer."

"And you sir "

". Just water thank you ."

"Charlie do you think it's a good idea for you to drink and drive."

"Oh relax I am just having one beer . I will be fine. OK Edward what is it that you need to ask me?"

"Um are you sure you don't want to wait until you have had something to eat."

"No its OK lets get this over with, I can see how bad you are squirming right now Edward no point in delaying the inevitable."

"Charlie I want you to know that I am very deeply in love with your daughter. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without her. I know as a father I will never truly be good enough for your little girl, but I promise you this I will spend the rest of my life making sure that I am worthy of her love and trust. Charlie I am asking you for Bella's hand ."

Charlie sat still for five minutes not touching his food and just staring into space. I was beginning to think he was going to say no .I was about to say something when he finally spoke.

"Edward I think you are a wonderful young man. You are smart and you are a very good person. Most importantly I see how my little girl looks at you . I have never in my life seen Bella so happy and so in love . Edward I would be more then happy to give you my blessing and Bella's hand."

"Oh Thank you Charlie."

"So tell me how do you plan on popping the question?"

"Bella has vacation coming up next week I am going to take her to my family's Villa in Italy . I am going to ask her there ."

"Wow Italy sounds great . I know you and Bella will have a wonderful time."

"Thanks sir I promise I am going to be a great husband for Bella."

"Thank you Charlie.

Charlie ate his Shrimp with Fettuccine Alfredo and I had my spaghetti. When ever Charlie would look down I would stuff spaghetti in my napkins.

"Well Edward that was some meal , Thank you for taking me out. and Welcome to the family."

I could not wait to get home to Bella Esme had called me after I left Bennagains and told me she had everything set for our trip to Italy. I walked into the house and found Bella watching TV on the couch. I immediately kissed her hello.

"Hey baby did you have a good rehearsal?"

"Yeah it is was really good Austin really liked the new song I wrote."

"That is great babe. Listen I know you have vacation coming up next week and I want to take you away for your vacation."

"Oh OK sounds like fun. where would be go

" Italy ".

Italy?

"Yeah my family owns a Villa there its beautiful and very private. Will you come to Italy with me Bella,"?

"Yes of course I would love to go."

"Thank you babe . I love you".

"I love you too, You know its been a few days since we made love."

"Hm then what are we waiting for."

I kissed Bella and picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to our bedroom. I could not wait to get her out of her clothes. I removed her top and unsnapped her white bra throwing it across the room. I licked and kissed down to her breasts sucking on her left nipple and massaging her right one with my hands. I unbuttoned her pants pulling them down along with her lace white thong. No matter how many times I seen Bella naked she still takes my breath away.

I laid her on the bed kissing my way down her beautiful body. I licked around her navel and worked my way to her very wet pussy. "Bella I can't believe I have gone this long without tasting you."

"Edward its only been 3 days".

"yeah Three days too long now if you don't mind I have 3 days of pussy licking to make up for."

I ran my tongue up and down the length of Bella's pussy . and I used my three fingers to pump in and out of her. She was getting wetter and wetter by the second.

"Oh Fuck Oh Shit oh God Edward you were right , 3 days is way to OH Fuck Too long. I am close OH God Please I need you inside me right now.

I lined my hard cock and rubbed it against her wet slit, Pushing deep inside of her. Every time I made love to Bella it felt like I was whole . I never felt more complete unless I was deep inside of her. I thrust ed in and out of her until I could feel her clenching around my cock. When we both reached our climaxes I pulled her to my side and I held her in my arms watching her sleep. I could not wait to get us to Italy . I could not wait to ask Bella to marry me.

A/n next chapter will be Edward and Bella in Italy. I have 4 more chapters and I will be starting the sequel.

this is the website that has Bella's Engagement ring.

Diamond-Engagement-Anniversary/dp/B0034KSNNY/ref=sr_1_63?s=jewelry&ie=UTF8&qid=1298057015&sr=1-63


	22. Chapter 22

My Double Life chapter 22

Bella's point of view

I could not believe I was on a plane on my way to Italy. I have never been anywhere out side of the United States, Well Accept when I went to New Mexico and that was only because My Cousin Beckah was getting married . That was about 7 years ago. I was 11 years old. I remember seeing how in love Beckah and her husband was and I wished that one day I would find someone to love me like her husband loved her. Of course if someone would have told me that I would fall in love and want to spend the rest of my life with a vampire, I would have said you were insane. Oh well as the saying goes we don't get to choose who we fall in love with.

"Bella you are going to love Tuscany . It is such a beautiful city. We really picked a great two weeks to come and visit. Alice has seen that there is only going to be maybe 2 or 3 days of sunlight."

"Edward the place where you are taking me, does it have a lot of people?"

"Not at all love . The Villa is completely private , No one around for miles . and The nearest Village is 10 miles away."

" I bet it is beautiful I can't wait to see it."

"It is beautiful I have not been here for a very long time."

"When were you here last?"

"Oh probably about 25 years ago. Emmett and Rosalie wanted to have their wedding there.."

"Wow how many times have they been married?"

"Well love honestly I have lost count, but I know that every 10-15 years they like to renew their vows and go on an extended honey moon."

"That is so romantic that Emmett and Rosalie do that with each other. How about the others in your family, do they renew their vows?"

"Not like Rosalie and Emmett, But Carlisle and Esme did when they celebrated their 5oth wedding anniversary . Carlisle bought her an Island off the coast of Brazil."

"Wow an Island?"

"Yes love and Island it is completely deserted . One day I would like to take you there. I am sure Esme would not mind".

When Edward had told me about Emmett and Rosalie renewing their vows every 10-15 years. I could not help and think what it would be like if that was us . I was hoping that Edward's intentions of this trip was to ask me to marry him. I can't believe I am saying that I want to be married at 18 years old, but when you think about it and my situation. I really don't see no point in waiting. After all Edward is frozen at 17 years old. All I know is I am ready to spend my life with him and I don't want to wait a minute longer.

About an hour later the plane landed and Edward rented us a car to get to our destination. I had no idea what to expect, he was being very mysterious about where we were going. Although I had to admit the view from my car window was breathtaking. I had never in my life seen so many ancient building and statues. The houses in the villages we passed seemed to be all connected together as if everyone was one big family.

Edward turned onto a dirt road . it seemed to go on forever. He finally pulled up in front of a fancy Iron gate and pressed some code into the keypad ,and the gate opened. Up ahead was a very long driveway and in the very distance stood the grandest home I had ever seen. It nearly took my breath away.

"Edward this place is so beautiful how old is it?"

"Well love it is over 80 years old. Carlisle had it built shortly after Esme had joined our family. Come on let me show you around."

The first room he showed me was the kitchen. I had never seen such a large gourmet kitchen. I had to wonder what would a family of vampires, who never consume human food would need with such a large kitchen.

"Love the reason why the kitchen is so large is to keep up with the human facade we display,

"wait Edward how do you know I was thinking that?'

"Love I may not be able to read your mind ,but I can read your face."

"Oh is that so. Wow am I that easy to read/"

"Yes love ".

Edward soon showed me every room in the house. each bedroom each had a different style. Some rooms had a more modern style , where others were more classical and romantic. I could not figure out which of the 6 bedrooms was the master bedroom because each of them were extremely large. I decided I wanted to stay in the master suite downstairs, I really did not feel like climbing up and down all those steps especially if I did not have to.

The Master bedroom down stairs was absolutely perfect and it had these beautiful french doors that led right onto the beach . I could not wait to walk along the beach with Edward holding hands .

"Love would you like to take a shower and freshen up . It has been a long plane ride."

"Yes but only if you will join me"

"I would love to ,but I need to get dinner prepared for you. Love when you are finished taking your shower, you will find a garment bag in the closet , please put on what is in the bag. I have something very special planned for you this evening."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"No you don't it is a surprise now go on and take that shower and take as long as you like. I am sure once you see that bathroom you may never want to come out."

I walked into the bathroom and I thought I died and gone to Bath , Bed and Beyond heaven. It had the largest jacuzzi Black tub I had ever seen. hm I know Edward and I would be getting a lot of use of that during these next two weeks. on the other side was the biggest shower I had ever seen . It had Italian tiles along the shower walls,and six different shower heads. I got undressed and turned on the shower water, I had water coming at me from all directions. each shower head was set to massage. The hot steamy water felt great all over my body. I washed my hair and my body and shaved my legs. I was glad that I had gone to the spa with Alice a week ago. my Brazilian wax was still as smooth as ever. Since Edward and I began making love with each other, I found that the sex is even more enjoyable with out all of the hair in the way.

I don't have any idea how long I was in that shower, but pretty soon the water went extremely cold. I jumped out as fast I could , The water felt like ice against my skin.

I quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body. I dried off and looked in the closet for the garment bag Edward mentioned. inside I found a blue dress. on the bottom of the bag there was a pair of lacy boy short panties and a matching blue bra. I had a feeling Edward had picked out this for me, He is always telling me how much he loves seeing me in the color blue. I dried off and put on the lacy blue underwear and bra set. I stepped into the blue dress. and put on the ballerina style flats. I was happy he did not leave me high heels. I really did not feel like spending my vacation in beautiful Italy with a sprained ankle.

"Edward where are you ?"

"I am out side love on the Veranda. Thought you would like to dine El Fresco this evening."

"Yes that would be very nice I will be right out ."

Edward's point of view

Bella looked absolutely breathtaking. The shade of blue of her dress complimented the tone of her pale skin beautifully and just seeing her standing before me in the moonlight. left me speechless.

"Love you look beyond beautiful this evening. In fact I am going to have to invent a new word to describe you , because beautiful does not even come close."

"Thank you So what is all this, as she points to the covered entree.

"I was not sure what you were in the mood for so I ordered you three separate entrees, Fettuccine Alfredo, Chicken Marsala, and mushroom ravioli. "

"Hm well it all looks delicious and I am very hungry. "

I watched as she ate and enjoyed a little bit of each meal. I could hardly wait for her to finish eating, so that I could propose to her. I did not want to wait a second longer to make her mine officially. I had the engagement ring I had bought for her in my pants pocket. I could hardly wait to see it on her finger.

As soon as she was fill and her stomach was completely rested I asked her to join me inside the living room . I had a bottle of expensive Italian white wine. and A raging fire in the fireplace.

We sat on the floor and I poured her a glass of white wine I wrapped my arms around her holding her close to me.

"Bella I love you so much ".

"I love you too Edward and this place is amazing. I am so happy you invited me here."

"Bella there is a reason I wanted you to come here. I have something I need to ask you."

"What do you want to ask me"?

"Bella I know you and I have only known each other a very short time, but in that short time I have never loved anyone or Have i felt so loved in all my existence. I can't imagine spending another day without you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I want you to be my wife. Will you please give me the greatest honor and marry me.?

I pulled out the ring out of my pocket holding it for her. Neither of us saying anything . She just stared at the ring. A million thoughts were running through my mind. Maybe she felt it was too soon, Maybe she was not ready to be married. After all she was only 18 years old.

"Edward that ring is so beautiful , but its so much I don't think I deserve such a beautiful ring."

"Love you deserve this and more Compared to you and your beauty this ring is inferior to you my love.. What do you say will you make me the happiest Vampire to ever walk the earth by becoming my wife?"

"Yes I want nothing more then to be your wife. Of course I will marry you"!

I placed the ring on her hand and just seeing her wearing it , made me want her so much . We kissed each other passionately , Each of us taking turns slowly undressing each other, by the fireplace. When all of our clothes were removed I laid her down on the White thick plush carpet and entered her slowly. I wanted our love making to last and last. I wanted to show her , how much I loved her. I was not interested in dirty sex talk, That would be for a later time. The only sounds coming from us were our deep sighs of passion , as we soon reached our climaxes. I wrapped my arms around her and watched her sleep .

Bella's point of view

" I can't believe it I am going to be Mrs Edward Cullen I was so happy it was what I was hoping would happen on this trip and my wish came true. I was going to have Edward forever. I almost fainted when I seen the ring he got for me. I had never in my life seen a ring so beautiful. I did not think I could ever be worthy of wearing something as breathtakingly beautiful. As always Edward reassured me that I deserved to wear this ring and that I was far more beautiful then it could ever be. Then he asked me to be his wife. We made love to each other slowly and passionately . Each of us sighing our pleasures to each other. I soon fell asleep wrapped up in his strong arms,but I could not help to think Something felt different about the way we made love to each other tonight, Something felt different about the way it felt as he released himself inside of me. I had no idea why or what it all meant. I just had a feeling that after this night I would never be the same again.

A'n well there are now engaged . I will be marrying Charlie and Sara in the next chapter. please review even if you hate it or love it. I want to know what you all think. What do you all think could be the feeling Bella is feeling after making love to Edward by the fire place. Why is she feeling different, could it be because they are now engaged our could it be something else. Hm Stay tuned.


	23. Chapter 23

My Double life chapter23

Bella's point of view

"Edward , I know this sounds crazy but I don't want to wait".

"You don't want to wait for what love?"

"I don't want to wait to get married , lets get married now, please before we leave."

"Bella don't you want our families to be there. Don't you want your father to walk you down the aisle?"

"Edward just think about what you said. Think long and hard. Walk my father can't walk me anywhere. How do you think its going to make him feel . Him and I at the end of that aisle and he is in his wheel chair,. It will kill him.

"Yes but my family your family they would want to be here for us , when we become husband and wife."

"Edward please I just want to marry you. Please."!

" I don't know love ?"

"Edward please we are in this beautiful city with all these beautiful people and who knows when I will be back here again. I just want us to get married."

"OK love if want us to get married here , we will. Wait there are few things we need to get married."

"Like what?"

"Well we need your birth certificate and we need two witnesses ."

"Great where are we going to get two witnesses, unless do you know someone here in Italy?"

"Not exactly although there is Vito and Angelina ."

"Wait you mean the caretakers?"

"Yes why not they know me and I am sure they would love to do it for us."

"OK well then give them a call ."

Edward pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a long number I sat along side of him waiting for someone to answer."

Edward's point of view.

"Hello"

"Oh hello Master Edward how are you feeling today?"

"OH I am wonderful Vito , wonderful . I was wondering if you and your lovely bride could do me a really big favor?"

"For you Master Edward anything, I would do anything for you and your family . You have been very good to me and to my Angelina over the years."

" The love of my life Bella and I want to get married here in Italy, but in order for us to do that we need two witnesses to say that we love each other and that we want to spend our lives together."

"Of course we would love to witness for you and your lovely Bella . When would you like to do this?"

"Well it will take us a few days to find a place to get married".

"Master Edward , my Nephew Peter is a priest , I could have him come to your home and marry you"

"Oh Vito that would be wonderful , thank you so much."!

"You are welcome".

A couple of days later , Bella and I were ready to get married in the Villa. I was surprised I had not gotten a call from Alice. I am surprised she has not seen Bella's decision. Then it dawned on me. Before we left Alice and Leah were going to go on a week long Shopping Spree In New york. Since Leah is A werewolf it makes Alice blind to her visions.

Bella and I wanted to keep our wedding as traditional as possible so the night before our wedding, Angelina along with her sisters Anna and Maria picked Bella up and had her spent the night at there home. I had no idea what kind of dress Bella would be wearing because Bella would not let me come with her to pick up her dress. She told me she wanted me to be surprised when I saw her in it.

Since Bella's father would not be here for our wedding , Bella did not feel it would be right for her to walk down an aisle. with anyone so Instead Bella would walk alone. The Wedding ceremony would be held outside The Villa along side the rose gardens and different varieties of flowers Esme had planted.

The Wedding

"Vito Thank you once again for doing for us?"

"No problem Master Edward Angelina and I are happy to do this. My Nephew Peter is also happy to help. Speaking of Peter he should be here any moment." Just as he says that a heavy knock comes from outside .

"Ah Hello peter"

"Uncle Vito". Peter and Vito kiss and hug each other.

"SO you must be the groom. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Cullen."

"Please call me Edward."

"Edward well as soon as Aunt Angelina gets here I will listen to her and uncle Vito and then we can get you married."

"Thank you."

When Angelina finally returned with Bella , I never seen her She must have snuck her into the back entrance.

Angelina and Vito told Father Peter how much we loved each other and that we wanted nothing more to share our lives together.

An hour past and Bella was now standing by my side wearing the most beautiful Italian wedding dress I had ever seen.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join this man and this woman in holy Matrimony

Edward would you please recite the traditional vows."

I, Edward, take you,Bella to be my: lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

Please place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. Bella I give you this ring as a never ending symbol of my love and undying devotion. "

"Bella I give you this ring as a never ending symbol of my love and undying devotion. "

"Bella would you please recite the traditional vows."

I, Bella , take you, Edward, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

"Bella please place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. Edward I give you this ring as a never ending symbol of my love and undying devotion."

Edward I give you this ring as a never ending symbol of my love and undying devotion."

"By The powers invested in me and by the Country of Italy I now pronounce you husband and wife , you may kiss your bride."

I lifted Bella's veil and pulled her close to me. I kissed her lips , gently sucking on her bottom one. I wanted to place my tongue in her mouth, but I felt it would not be proper in front of a priest.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Cullen".

"Thank you Father Peter , for preforming the wedding ceremony on such short notice."

"It was no trouble at all I would do anything to help the son of the family who has been so good to my Aunt and Uncle.

A week Later.

Bella and I were now on a flight back to Port Angeles . As much as I loved visiting the Villa , I could not wait to get home. Don't get me wrong I love the villa,but its not home. Forks Washington is my home now."

Finally after a very long flight and a 30 minute drive thanks to my fast expert driving . Bella and I were soon home.

I zipped over to the passenger side and pulled my wife out of the car.

I carried her over the threshold kissing her lips the whole time.

I walked in the house oblivious to anyone or anything around me. As I stepped inside the house, carrying Bella across the Threshold. I was met by a very Pissed off Alice and an even more pissed off Esme. I was about to say something, but before I could Alice punched me in the mouth .

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen What on God's good earth were you thinking?"

"Sorry mom , but Bella and I did not want to wait to get married."

"You know it would have been nice for us to be there, do you have any idea how angry I was after Alice came home and told me she had a vision that you and Bella got married in Tuscany"!

_Flashback_

_Carlisle and I were laying in Bed when all of a sudden we heard Alice screaming really loud from the other side of the house. _

_"Alice what is wrong what did you see?"_

_"I'm going to kill them . No I am going to Kill him!  
_

_"Alice what is wrong asked Carlise._

_"Do you want to know what is wrong, your son , my brother and Bella have gotten married! How dare they do this and without me . I wanted to plan them the perfect wedding".  
_

_"Wait why didn't you see this before it happened?"_

_"I don't know, all I know is that as soon as I dropped Leah back off at the Rez , I was able to have visions again. By the time I had seen them they were already married._

_ "I can't believe these two how could they get married and not include us."_

_"I don't know mom, but when I see that brother of mine I am going to punch him in his face"!_

end of flashback

Bella's point of view

"Please Esme I just did not want to wait to marry Edward, don't be mad at him , be mad at me. I just could not wait to be his wife and I did not want to have a big wedding."

"Yeah but Bella sighed Alice I would have loved to plan your wedding. Do you have any idea how long I have waited for my brother to find someone to share his life with ."

"What about your father sighed Esme . Don't you think he would have wanted to be at your wedding?"

"Esme I did not want my father to feel bad about not being able to walk me down the aisle . I know my father and he would have been mortified."

"Yes but I am sure he would want to see his daughter get married."

I was about to say something else, but I was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness and everything went black.

A/n Two more chapters and I will be starting the sequel. Vito and Angelina were the names of my Grandparents. I miss and love them very much and I wanted to include them in my story. My Grandfather died in Nov of 82 when I was 7 years old. My Grandmother died 10 years later in April of 92 , I was 17 years old. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favorites and alerts.


	24. Chapter 24

My Double Life chapter 24 contains explicit sex scene

Bella's point of view

I was about to say something else, but I was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness and everything went black.

" Bella love are you alright , you just fainted."

"Yeah that was weird , not sure what brought that on. It must be because I have not eaten anything since last night."

"I think you should get something to eat dear".

"Thanks Esme I will , I guess I was so excited about getting married , and of course coming home. Oh I really got to call Dad and Sara, and let them know I am home."

"Hm I would think you would want to postpone seeing Charlie , don't you think he is going to be angry when he finds out you and Edward are married, exclaimed Alice . She was sporting an I told you so grin.

"Why Alice you obviously can see the future now, Why don't you just tell me how my dad will react"!

I love Alice and all of Edward's family , but I was really beginning to get pissed off at her. This was our decision to get married privately , and I did not want to have a huge blow out wedding. I know most girls when they dream of getting married they want a huge wedding ,but I have never wanted that. Our wedding was perfect , and Alice would just have to get over here anger.

I felt better once I had something to eat ,

"Edward I think we had better head on over to my dad's and Sara's ."

"Hm I don't know babe , Don't you want to rest love you just fainted about an hour and half ago."

"Babe I feel fine, besides I also have to get ready to go back to work . I"m singing tonight remember. Austin said he had some big surprise for me."

"OK love I know there is no arguing with you, so lets head over to Charlie's.

I suddenly felt really nervous about telling my father I was now a married woman. For a brief moment I felt guilty about not having him there at my wedding.

"Love are you going to knock on the door or are you just going to stand there?"

"Give me a minute I am trying to post pone the inevitable."

"Love if don't hurry and knock on the door you are going to be late for work. Although if it were me and I fainted. Oh well I know how stubborn you are and there really is no point in arguing with you. Hm especially if I want to get lucky ."

"Hm I have such a brilliant husband"

, I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him passionately on the lips. We almost forgot that we were standing on Charlie's stoop when we heard a gruff voice getting closer to us.

"Well look what we have welcome home How was the trip?"

"It was good dad, how is Andrew doing and Sara.?"

"They are great Sara is putting Andy down for his nap.,so Bella you seem very fidgety right now , anything you need to tell me?"

"Well Dad EdwardandIsorta got married I rushed the words together hoping he would not catch what I said.

"Isabella Marie Swan would you mind repeating what you said only slower".

"Dad Edward and I got married in Italy".

"You What How could you do this to me. I would have liked to be there. And You how could you go along with her like this, don't you think I should have been there?"

"Dad don't yell at Edward OK , this was my decision, I wanted to get married in Italy . He said we should wait and have a wedding with our families. Dad I just did not want you to feel bad that you could not walk me down the aisle. I was trying to think of you."

He was about to say something else when Sara came walking into the living room

." Charlie I think you should stop yelling at your daughter and tell her what you and I have been up to while she was gone."

"Sara that is different I am an adult and besides its not like she was at my first wedding"!

"What you guys get married"!

"Yeah Bells Sara and I got married down at the court house about a week ago."

" OK Dad Sara , I am happy for you guys,but why did you get all mad at me when you did the same thing I did.?"

"I don't know Bella I guess I always thought I would be there to see you get married,and as far as myself. I had a big wedding with your mother. I didn't want to have a huge show like that again. I just wanted a wedding where Sara and our love for each other was center stage."

"Dad that is what I wanted for Edward and I . So Am I forgiven?"

"Yes of course you are. I love you Bells. Wow I can't get over it my baby girl is now a married woman."

Edward's point of view

A few hours later.

Bella was in the shower getting ready to leave for Neon Moon , I snuck in behind her kissing up and down the back of her neck.

"Hm that feels so good, You are such a better lover then my husband."

"What!"

"I knew it was you I was just messing with you"!

Bella and I kissed passionately inside of the shower, our tongues in a lover's war trying to dominate each other. We took turns washing each others body's. I sunk down on my knees so that I my mouth was right over Bella's dripping wet pussy. I can't believe I went another few days without tasting her. I slowly licked up and down her slit and bit down on her clit gently, sucking it slowly in and of my mouth. It was almost as if I was giving my wife a blow job . Her legs were trembling and shaking as she tried to hold onto the shower wall for dear life. Just when Bella was about to reach her climax, I quickly pressed her body up against the shower glass and took her from behind. Her breasts were banging hard against the shower glass as I pounded into her pussy. Deeper and deeper with every stroke and thrust of my cock. Our moans and grunts were louder then the pounding flow of water coming from the shower itself. Bella screamed out my name so loud I am sure the neighbors in the next town heard her.

"Fuck Edward that was incredible you can surprise me in the shower like that anytime, I don't think I ever came so hard in my life"!

"Well as your husband it is my job to give my wife(kiss) multiples (kiss) and multiples (kiss) of hot ,long powerful orgasms"!

"Hm I think being Mrs Cullen is going to be very good for me. "

"Yes love it is going to be very good ".

"Hm as much as I would love to start round 2 with you, if I don't leave now I am going to be late for work."

"Oh alright love one more kiss.?"

"Oh no the last time we played one more kiss it was when I went on that first date with you,and it lasted for a 30 minutes."

"Hm OK love I will be at the club in time to see your show. I love you Mrs Cullen".

"I love you to Mr Cullen.

I got to Neon Moon about an hour later. I walked into the door and Austin picked me up and spun me around so fast..

"Darlin it is so good to have you back. This place has not been the same with out ya . So tell me how was your trip to Italy?"

"Well it was great . Edward and I stayed in his family's Villa. Oh and we got married."

"You got hitched?"

"Yes Austin you are looking at a happily married woman."

"Well little Darlin I think that has got to be the best news I have heard in a dog's age. Congratulations. I know you and Edward will be very happy ."

I sat in my dressing room , putting the final touches on my make up. I could not shake the feeling that something was wrong with me, but I had no idea what it was. I know I was in no condition to preform,but I could not let Austin down, or the 100's of people who came to hear me sing. I splashed some cold water on my face and got ready to hit the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman after two long weeks she is back , Lets give it up For Izzy B"!

"Hey Y'all Well I sure have missed you fine folks. Before I sing my song, I wanted to share some news with all of you.

You are looking at married woman.

Screams and Shouts could be heard all over the club. "I would like to dedicate this song that I wrote for my husband and I would love if he would join me on stage and sing it with me. What do you say honey will you sing with me? "

Edward climbed on the stage and I handed him the extra microphone. If he was nervous he didn't let it show. We looked deep into each others eyes and began to sing.

Yea yea

Dancin' in the dark middle of the night

Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight

Emotional touch touchin' my skin

And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again

Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

Oh it's your love

Better than I was, more than I am

And all of this happened by taking your hand

And who I am now is who I wanted to be

And now that we're together,

I'm stronger than ever

I'm happy and free

Oh it's a beautiful thing,

Don't think I can keep it all in

If you asked me why I've changed,

All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

Oh, it's your love

Baby, Oh oh, oh,

Oh it's a beautiful thing,

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under,

Oh it's your love

It's your love, it's your love, it's your love

I was about to sing my next song, when I suddenly felt dizzy again, I almost fell off the stage and had it not been for Edward's quick reflexes I would have. What ever it was it quickly pasted. I sang three more songs.

I was about to walk into my dressing room,when I was approached by a man wearing a Cowboy hat,a tie jeans shirt and jacket

"Excuse me Izzy B I am Clint Mackinaw from Lone Star Records. ".

"OH nice to meet you?"

"Listen I think you are an incredible singer and performer . I want to sign you for a three yr recording contract."

"Wow are you serious?"

"Yes I am very serious I think you have the potential to be a huge star. I would like to set up a meeting with you in Nashville. "

"Sounds great, Could I come in two weeks?"

"Sure looking forward to working with you . Izzy B".

I looked at Edward to see his reaction, I could see pride and worry in his eyes.

"Babe can you believe it, I am going to be signed."

"Love I am so happy for you, but I am worried about you and I think We need to go and see Carlisle. I knew it was pointless to argue , so I walked out of Neon Moon holding my husband 's hand as we got into the car and drove to see Carlisle.

Edward I pulled up to his old house and walked inside. we found Carlisle in his office reading one of his many Medical

journals.

"Well Bella and Edward what a pleasant surprise , what can I do for you two?"

"Carlise Bella has been very dizzy these past few days. Could you run some tests I am really worried about her".

"Sure Edward".

I followed Edward and Carlisle inside of his office. Carlisle took some of my blood, and I nearly fainted at the sight of it.

"Bella while we wait on the results I need to ask you some questions.

When was your last period.? "UM about a month ago".

OK and have you had any nausea"?

No ".

"Have you been extremely hungry?"

"No not really".

"OK Bella well that is about it , I am going to go run your test results."

2 hours later

Carlisle's point of view

I placed Bella's blood sample under the microscope. it was actually pointless for me to even do this.

I knew exactly what was wrong with her, and I was surprised my son did not pick up on it. I ran the tests 3 times just to make sure I was not seeing things .

I walked out of the office and approached Bella and Edward The results of Bella's Blood work in my hand.

A/n Next chapter will be the last chapter. and I will be writing a sequel to this. I promise everything will be revealed in the last chapter. please review.


	25. Chapter 25

My Double Life chapter 25

This is the last chapter and then I will be starting the sequel . I also started a new story called 3 Vampires and a Baby/ it is very OOC . Please check it out and leave me reviews. oh not sure if I mentioned it but Edward and Bella have graduated and are no longer attending Forks high anymore. chapter contains explicit sex scenes.

Carlisle's point of view

I walked out of my home office holding on to Bella's test results.

" Dad whats that what's going on with my wife?"

"Edward , Bella I don't know how this is possible , but Bella is pregnant. That is why she fainted those two times."

"Pregnant how is that possible ?"

"I don't know son, but that is not the strange part. The strange thing is is that from what I got from the blood work The fetus is mostly human." The child is 30% Vampire and 70% human.

"Carlisle are you sure am I really pregnant?"

"Yes Bella you are I ran the test three times just to be sure."

"Edward can you believe it . We are going to have a baby"!

"Wow love I know its great, I never thought I would be a father."

"Carlisle I don't understand how is the baby more human then vampire shouldn't it be 50/50?"

"Well son I would really not be able to answer that without running some tests on you. I would need to drawn out a sample of your venom and I would need a sample of your sperm son. If you would like I could get the samples now and i could have the results back in about 4hours."

"OK dad , which sample would you like first?

Well for starters I think taking the venom sample would be faster. and while you are getting me the other sample I can run the tests on your venom."

Edward's point of view

I can't believe I am doing this . Oh well it would not be the first time I jerked off in my parents house. of course it was usually against a shower wall , surrounded by hot water.

I unzipped my pants and grabbed my cock in my hand. I picture in my mind Bella wet and naked before me. In my fantasy she is on the floor naked and all spread .Her thumb is rubbing her clit in circles and she is finger fucking herself . she is screaming my name. I pump my hand around my cock. It doesn't take long for me to reach my climax and I squeeze my jizz inside the sample cup.

I know my father is a Dr but still an all handing him a cup of my jizz is beyond embarrassing.

"OK dad here is the sample".

"wow son that didn't take long at all . I take it from this over flowing sample , it must have been one hell of a sexual fantasy."

"dad you know that is my wife and your daughter in law you are talking about".

"I know son, but Your wife is a very beautiful young woman. You are very lucky to have found her."

"Thanks dad and you are lucky to have found Esme. She is what the guys in school call a Milf"

.

"Ah Edward what is a Milf.?"

"Dad Milf stands for Mom I'd like to Fuck. ".

"Wow so which one of these high school boys were thinking that about your mom?"

"Dad pretty much all of them . I guess Esme had stopped in to drop some paper work for me and I kept hearing all day in all the guys heads. "Damn Cullen's mom is a MIlf". I wasn't sure what it was my self until I asked Emmett about it ,and he told me what it was."

"Wow well I guess in a way that's kind of flattering knowing that my wife is the fantasy of young Teen boys Just don't mention this to your mom , I think she might find that a little embarrassing."

"Don't worry I won't".

"OK son well its going to be a few hours before I have the tests results back I am also going to compare them to the blood samples that Bella gave me.

"Oh OK dad , well I guess Bella and I will head back to the house and you can call us when the test results come back."

"Sounds good I will do that "

I could not wait to get Bella back home I wanted to make my fantasy a reality . I was not sure how safe it would be for us to have sex with Bella being pregnant. and I didn't want to risk my child's life.

"Hey baby you are ready to go? Wow that didn't take long at all . what did you think about to get your self all worked up so quickly?"

"You of course".

"Hm would you like to tell me what you were fantasizing about?"

"No but I can't wait to get you home and show you".

When we got to house I could not wait to reenact my sexual fantasy with Bella.

"OK so what was I doing in your fantasy that made you cum so hard and so fast?"

"Well in my fantasy I was stroking my cock and you were sitting on the floor across from me all spread open. Your pussy glistening with your arousal . You were rubbing your clit with your thumb and you were fucking your self with your fingers . I was standing over you pumping my cock with my hand, Then in my fantasy I shot my cum all over your tits."

"Wow that sounds fucking hot "!

. Bella began taking off all of her clothes and was now sitting on the floor all naked.

she began pulling on her nipples making them hard.

"Hm baby this feels so good!"

She ran her hands down her body until she reached her clit and just like my fantasy she started rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Oh Edward that feels so fucking good, but you have to many clothes on I want you to pull that big hard cock of your s out. I want to watch you pumping that big cock of yours with your hands. I want to feel your hot cum all over my face and on my tits"!

I could not believe it my wife was making my sexual fantasy a reality right before my eyes. I unzipped my pants and took off my shirt I was now completely naked in front of her. I was pumping my cock up and down to the speed she was finger fucking her self to.

"Oh Fuck Edward I wish these fingers were your big cock fucking me. "

"Yeah baby and I wish this hand was your pussy wrapped around my cock".

'oh Fuck baby I am so close Oh yeah , oh are you close baby?"

"Yes Fuck baby so close!"

"Oh Yeah just like that !Cum all over my face baby! Cum all over my tits.!"

I thought I was going to fall over as I shot my jizz all over Bella's face and her tits. She looked so sexy with my cum dripping down her chin and down her breasts. it was like she took bath in it. She slumped down against the wall. her legs still trembling from her sexual release.

"Well baby was that as good as your fantasy?"

"No It was even better."

"Hm thanks baby I love you so much".

"I love you too I can't believe you are making me a daddy ".

I crawled over to her and kissed her stomach .

Hey little one this is your daddy. I want you to grow big and strong. and please try not to make your mommy to sick . oh and if you have to kick try not to kick mommy to hard. I love you little one and I can't wait to meet you."

I looked up and saw tears falling from Bella's eyes.

"Baby what's wrong did I say something to upset you?"

"No Edward that was just so beautiful what you said to our baby."

"Well I meant every word of it."

"Edward as soon as we know what is going on with the baby I have to talk to Austin and Mr Mackinaw I am not sure how safe it will be to start a tour while I am pregnant."

"OK baby as soon as we get the results from Carlisle , we will drive to Neon Moon and let Austin know what is going on."

Four hours Later

Bella's point of view

It was almost time to find out the test results Edward was pacing so much I thought he was going to ware away the floor.

"Babe relax he said he would call and he will . We just have to be patient"!

"Yeah but I am so excited and nervous! Oh my god what if he found that there is something wrong with the baby and he is trying to figure out how to tell us?"

"Baby stop jumping the gun and stop saying What if , What if doesn't mean anything. Now come here and relax. You are getting all stressed up over nothing."

"I know baby you are right! Ahh okay I am just going to relax. I am not going to worry everything is going to be just fine."

"That's right baby Just breathe in and out slowly."

Wow was it possible for a vampire to have a panic attack, hm I would have to ask Carlilse that when I see him later.

All out of a sudden my phone rang startling myself and Edward.

"Shit that scared the crap out of me."

"I know my heart is in my throat."

I had to calm down before I could even answer my phone and by the time I did it went right to voice mail.

"Bella just calling to let you guys know the test results are back. I want you and Edward to come to the house, There are a few things we need to discuss. Oh and in case my son is listening , please tell him it;s nothing to worry about."

"Bella what did Carlisle say?"

"He said to come to the house he wanted to talk about the Test results. Oh and before you start to panic he said not to worry everything is OK."

"OK well lets go and find out about our baby."

The drive to Carlisle and Esme's usually takes about 15 minutes,but Edward so excited he made it to the house in 5 minutes flat.

"Ah Edward , do you think you could turn around and pick up my stomach .I think I left it somewhere along the road."

"I'm sorry baby. I was just so excited to get here and find out what is going on with our little one."

We walked inside the house and Carlisle escorted us up to his office.

"Bella , Edward this is what I was able to find out from your tests. As I had told you before The baby will be 70% human and 30% vampire, Apparently according to your sperm sample you have some sperm still inside of you that is mostly human . Now there is not many of them .Just 10% of them are 90% human and 10% Vampire."

"Carlisle how is this even possible? I have not been human for over a hundred years."

"Edward a ran the tests 5 times to be sure. From what I can see for some strange reason some how some of your sperm stayed predominantly human."

"Dad Bella and I have been having unprotected sex for months, why is it that she did not get pregnant a long time ago?"

"Well son as I explained to you the mostly human sperm are very rare in your body. They are the only ones that have the potential to procreate."

"Carlise you said that the baby will be 30% vampire and 70% human ., What exactly will be Vampire about the baby?"

"Well right now it would be hard to tell. It could be that the baby will have super human hearing. He or she may be extremely fast or may even have super human strength. It would be something so subtle that no human would be able to pick up on it."

"What about aging would the baby age like a human or would the aging be exhilarated?"

"NO the baby would age normally. In the end you , Bella and the child would decide weather or not the child would be changed ."

"Wow Dad this is a lot to absorb. thanks for all the information."

"Oh Carlisle is there anything special I need to be doing while I am pregnant? Should be following a certain diet?"

"Well I would tell you to eat healthy avoid process foods and certain cheeses. and don't eat Raw fish. I doubt you will need blood , but if you do . it would be only once every few months and I can give it to you through an I V if need be. Other then that The pregnancy should be completely normal."

"Wow so Carlisle I guess I will see you next month "

"Yes sounds good guys oh and congratulations"!

"Thanks dad."

Edward and I drove to Neon Moon I could not wait to tell Austin about the baby.

"Hey Angela where is Austin I need to talk to him."

"Oh he is in his office with some man , I didn't catch who he was though."

"Oh thanks Angela ."

"Your welcome Bella".

I knocked on the door and waited for Austin to answer.

"Come on in ."

"OH well aint this a surprise! What are you doing here darlin I thought I gave you a few days off to rest."

"You did, but Edward and I wanted to share some News with you ".

"Well I can tell by that big bright smile on that perty face that what ever it is it has to be good news."

"Yes Austin it is very good news. I am pregnant!"

"My little darlin is goin to be a mama ? That is wonderful ! Oh I am so happy for y'all" .

Mr Mackinaw I hope this does not change your decision about signing me. I really would love a recording contract . It has always been a dream of mine. "

"Isabella."

"Oh please call me Bella ".

"OK Bella I have all intentions of still signing you . I would have to be out of my mind not to. Now en light of you being pregnant. I don't think it would be safe for you to go on tour. Besides I am sure you would like to stay close to where your Dr is."

"Yes actually I would."

"OK so Bella this is what I am going to need you to do. I am going to rent out a studio here in Seattle Since You have written songs already that you preform at the club. I will use those songs to put on a record. All I would need for you to do is come and record them next week,"

"Mr Mackinaw , how would the Cd's sell if I don't go on tour?"

"Well if it is OK with you I would like to get the record released without the tour . I also want to upload the singles onto Youtube. Youtube should give you plenty of exposure. I also plan on taking a couple of your singles and having the local stations in Nashville play it. That should give you more then enough exposure. Darlin by the time that baby is born people will be so excited about your Tour I guarantee you will be a great success".

"Wow Thank you so much , I was really afraid you would have changed your mind once you heard about the baby."

"Oh and one more thing darlin I want to start the tour as soon as the baby is 3 months old."

"Oh but I "

"Now darlin I know what you are thinkin you are thinkin that it would be to soon to leave your baby and travel all over the country."

"Yes actually it would be Mr Mackinaw."

"You won't have to. The tour buses they have now a days are very spacious . I see no reason why You , your husband and your baby could not live very comfortably and travel together."

"Really you would have no problems with that ?"

"Of Course not Bella , all I am concerned about is you being happy."

"Oh thank you so much "!

"You are welcome Darlin , OK I will see you in 2 weeks and we will put down some tracks. ".

"I will be there . well I got to get home and rest I am so tired."

"Edward can you believe in 9 months we will have a little boy or a little girl"!

"Yeah and in 3 months will be starting your tour, I can't wait to travel all over the country with you and our baby."

"I can't wait either. Let's make a toast".

"A toast with what , you don't drink and I can't have champagne "!

"No love we will toast with Orange juice."!

"OK lets toast with O.J ".

"TO my beautiful wife , and to our Newborn child who will be joining our family in 9 months. and to the life we will soon have on the open road.

"To the open road !"

The end

A/n There will be a sequel and it will begin when the baby is 3 months old.

I will be posting an Epilogue . The Epilogue will be the birth of the baby , what would you like Bella to have boy or a girl , please let me know when you review. For anyone that is upset that I made Bella Pregnant I am sorry and I will miss your reviews .

.

..


	26. Chapter 26

My Double Life Epilogue

Bella's point of view

Few weeks after I told Mr Mackinaw and Austin about the pregnancy . Mr Mackinaw had me record 10 songs , in the studio he rented in Seattle. A few days later after the recording session , He flew back to Nashville and played two of my songs for the radio station, The first few weeks Cowboy Casanova and Next time he cheats has been getting tons of air time. By The time I was in my 3rd month of my pregnancy all of the songs that were recorded were all uploaded on You tube. Mr Mackinaw wanted me to be a mystery so none of the videos have any of my pictures at all. Just different out door country scenery. The videos have been getting lots of playtime. When I reached my 4th month , Edward and I were driving in his Volvo , when my cell phone started ringing..

"Hello Bella Its Mr Mackinaw"

"Oh Hello Mr. Mackinaw , what can I do for you?"

"First of all where are you right now?"

"I am on my way to my Dr. I am in the car with my husband . Why whats going on?"

"OK I need you to turn on the radio to station 99.7 WXTU. "!

"OK why ?"

"Its a surprise now can you put it on"!

I lean over and turn on the station, I can't believe what I am hearing . Cow boy Casanova was playing on a local Washington station.

"OH my God its my song!"

"Yes I know surprise and this is not the only station that is playing your songs, That song has been getting air play all over the country. Oh and its already on the Top 100 Country hits."

"Wow That is incredible, Hey can I call you back later, Edward and I just arrived at my Dr's office".

"OK Bella good luck with the baby appointment, just think in 8 months you are going on tour and I just know you are going to be a huge star.

Five months later

Edward's point of view

"Edward God this fucking hurts like a mother fucker, I swear you are never touching me again!"

"Come on baby you don't mean that?"

"Yes I do and I want you out of here! "

I could not believe it the woman I loved was kicking out.

"Hey Man why are you not in there with your wife"

"Emmett she told me to get out, what am I suppose to do?"

"Eddie man that is your wife and she is about to give birth to your son or daughter, Now you need to man up and get back in there. You don't want to miss the birth of your child."

"Edward you need to get back in there son , or you going to miss the birth"!

"Mom how can I go back in there she doesn't want me in there"!  
"Son yes she does , Its just that she is in pain and when women are in pain they say things they don't mean"!

"OK mom I'll go back in".

"Edward you came back"!

"Of course I came back ,I am not about to miss my child being born."

"Edward I must warn you when Bella gives birth there is going to be blood do you think you can handle it Son?"

"Carlisle I can handle it , I don't want to miss my wife having my baby."

"OK Bella you are dilated 10 centimeters, Congratulations you are ready to have this baby! Now on the count of three I want you to push ".

"OK"!

I watch and hold Bella's hand in my own.. I am amazed by her strength and her bravery .

"Edward I changed my mind I don't want to have a baby any more".

"Bella I think its too late for that"!

"No it's not I will just stay pregnant forever"!

" Come on Baby don't you want to meet our baby. Come on I believe in you and I know you can do this."

"OK I will push one last time and then that's it."!

Bella pushes one last time with all of her strength and the room is filled with the most beautiful cry.

"Congratulations Its a boy "!

"Hello little baby , You tried to kill me OH where are you taking him Carlisle."

"Relax baby he is just weighing him and making sure he is healthy".

"OK He weighs 6lbs 12oz and he is 19 inches long."

"Bella he is so beautiful , thank you for giving him to me".

"I know he is so beautiful , Edward I love you so much and I am sorry I sad all those mean things to you . I didn't mean it."!

"I know and I love you , so what should we name this handsome little man we have here?"

How about Aidan Mason Cullen?"

"I love it "

"Welcome to the world Aidan Mason Cullen .

A/n that is the end of My Double Life I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. I will be starting the sequel soon and I will be calling it On The Road. I am also working on a New Story called Three Vampires and a Baby. Please read and review . On The Road is going to pick up 3 months after Aidan's birth.


End file.
